A Curve in Time
by justforme83
Summary: A AU story set just during the time period of Season Four. It alters the timeline of certain events and certain character developments.
1. Chapter 1

This AU story takes place during the last season of Heroes. I own nothing. Anybody else super ready for a NEW season of Heroes?!  
Thanks So Much!

* * *

Claire took a deep breath, as her eyes eased open slowly. Sunlight was slowly filtering into her room, shining off the dark oak. Claire could hear a clatter of pans and sizzling in the small kitchen off of her room. She smiled softly at the sounds, realizing it was Sunday, and stretched her arms over her head while still lying in bed. She shifted to her side, looking out her window. The sight was breathtaking, so breathtaking that it made Claire forget why she was stuck in this gorgeous place sometimes. A beautiful prison. A lake, with sparkling water lay below her view, with a curving mountain range encapsulating the lake. The pine trees were a deep green, a perfect painting set before her.

The cabin they were staying in laid at the top of a slope, that led down to the lake, surrounded by ledges and cliffs of a powerful mount range. They were deep in the forest of some region in Canada. Claire had no clue where in Canada they were in, not that her father would even tell her. It had been months since she had seen a new face, and her current company made her feel older than she actually was. Claire sighed deeply, being reminded that she was adult now, hearing a glass break in the kitchen. She stood up quickly, putting a pink robe over her dark red flannel pajamas, overhearing two voices cursing at each other through whispers.

Claire opened the door to see Micah and Molly staring at her with big eyes, both trying to clean up a broken glass on the floor. Claire crossed her arms at the sight.  
"Sorry Claire, did we wake you up?" Micah shot Molly a look. Trying to pass the blame.

Claire scoffed at the attempt. "Micah, don't throw Molly under the bus. Don't need to add anymore enemies to our growing list."

She smiled wearily at the two of them and noticed a pot of brewed coffee. She made herself a cup and sat at the tiny kitchen table, watching the two teenagers cook scrambled eggs and toast. They both loved Sundays for this reason alone. They got to pick what they wanted to eat for breakfast, sleep in, and no lessons with Claire. She noticed they had their swim suits on too. She envied their youth for a moment. It was easier for them to distract themselves from the horrors of the outside world in this little hideaway.

The two sat at the table with Claire, chomping loudly on their food. They began to discuss "Heart of Darkness" by Joseph Conrad, the book Claire had given them to read as a reading assignment. Claire had tried to think of ways to keep their minds progressing forward, at the normal rate her teenage mind should have been going at their ages.  
"Claire, Can we go to the lake today? Swim?" Molly gave her best impression of a baby deer.  
Claire nodded. "Of course, today is a perfect day to swim down at the lake. Maybe I'll even take a dip?"

The two looked thrilled at the idea. It wasn't that they feared Claire, she just had started to create a distance with them. She had to be their mentor, leader, parent, and protector. Claire didn't want to give them an impression they could question her judgment. They respected her. They had each other for comfort, but Claire and Molly shared a room to make sure it wasn't too comfortable.

The two finished up their food, washed the dishes and were slamming the back screen door without a quick goodbye. Claire appreciated a moment to herself in the cabin. They had been here months long enough to know that they were in no real danger of alerting a nearby town of their presence. They were miles from the nearest road. Claire wiped down the counter and table, listening to the birds outside. So calm and peaceful. Claire changed into her red two-piece, that was flattering, but not overly sultry. Having a teenage boy in the cabin made her think twice about picking her clothes for her indefinite stay. It was an athletic shape, showing off her new arms muscles. She slipped some flip flops on and grabbed three towels, knowing that they had forgotten to bring their own. Claire slowly made her way down the path, that wasn't to steep, to the lake. She could hear them laughing. Claire took a deep breath of the fresh air and got to the edge of the lake. The two teenaged were splashing and diving deep trying to collect rocks at the bottom of the lake.

Claire laid her towel out and began to soak in the sun. She started to think back to a few months, the moments that had brought them here. Claire was in her first year of college, her father had started his own life without her mom, and Peter seemed to being finding his own path. Then life imploded, a carnival led by some mad-mad, Samuel, ended up killing thousands of people in New York. They were rejected Specials, who wanted to show the world their power. The worst part of it was that it had turned out that her biological father was actual dead. Angela had planted his memories into Sylar, who in turn went bat-shit crazy...if he could go anymore crazy. He tormented her grandmother, her uncle and joined forces with Samuel. Probably for his own needs. The carnival ended up taking over the entire island of New York, holding it captive. An army of Specials was practically built over a week, with people coming from all over the country. And she had watched it all on her tv at her college dorm. Claire had no part of it, she had been too involved with school and her roommate to know what was truly going on. Not that her father or Uncle would tell her. Her father's death wasn't revealed to her until the Carnival had made national news. Before Claire could do anything to help, Noah and Peter had brainstormed together and decided for her. They teleported her here with Molly and Micah, with the help of Hiro. They wanted to protect the "future". Claire scowled at the thought. The only person in the whole world who can't feel pain had to be protected. They placed the teenagers with her, almost knowing she wouldn't put them in danger. Noah, Peter and several others were trying to negotiate a peaceful process with the US government.

It seemed like her Uncle was fighting his own this time around. Peter teleports use to teleport in once a month, with supplies, but he refused to give any updates. He just wonders about their well-being, but overall he had become very quiet. Claire tried to press him on news, but they ended up having an argument. The last time he had been there, Peter left in a blur and there had been no updates since. He curtly informed Claire that their talks with the government had failed. The US government had bombed the city of New York and now things had escalated World Wide.

Claire fidgeted for a moment. The past year had come fast and furious, and this place was so slow placed and at peace...it almost put her on edge in a worse way. All she could do was reflect and do nothing. Guilt washed over her.

Claire got up and slipped into the perfect water. She waded in the water, putting her hair in a high ponytail. and began to swim out to the middle of the lake. She needed to wash some of her emotions off. Molly and Micah were exhausted and chatting on the beach. Claire wanted to give them their space, plus discussions about Cafeteria food never interested her. She swam strongly out to the middle of the lake. She had started to train herself, by doing as many laps as possible within an hour. But today was Sunday, and she wanted to relax. She floated on her back, looking up at the sky. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes. The water was cool, smooth over her skin and she felt at peace.  
She listened to the waves, the distant chatter of the teenagers, the birds... Claire paused and slowly straightened up, treading water.

There was no sounds of birds. She knew the sounds of this forest. When there was silence, there was danger. The bird chatter, that was there moments ago when she was on the beach, had suddenly vanished. Claire tried not to look panicked, she slowly looked around the edges of the lake, looking for a sign of movement. She tried to not perceive anything, for she had many moments of overreaction since being stranded at this cabin. The tree-line was darker on the opposite end of the lake, she sunk herself slowly into the water, so that only her eyes were above the water. Claire waited cautiously, praying the birds would return to their chatter. She desperately wanted to motion to the teenagers to be silent, even if their chatter had slowed. Claire kept her eyes peeled at the opposing tree-line. Her heart started to explode as several figures began to step through the tree-line. She recognized none of them. She couldn't tell if they were government or special, but they looked as if they were prepared for a fight. A large man, with massive arms, pointed in their direction.

Claire instantly yelled to Micah and Molly, who both instantly jumped up. The two turned, running up the path toward the cabin. Claire looked behind to the other side of the lake, making out that there were four of them. Claire instantly began to swim harder to shore. She was impressed at how she had gotten to the beach so quickly. She didn't stop for her flip flops or items. They knew they were here, no need to hide anything. She jumped over logs and between trees, knowing the woods like the back of her hand. She had trained Molly and Micah countless times to know their surroundings. She could hear the shouts of the men behind her and nearly broke through the door to the cabin. She ran into her room, grabbing her jeans and a loose, white tank top. She ran through the other side of the cabin to the front door, hearing the intruders burst through the back door. She opened the door to be shocked to find the man with massive arms and his obnoxious tattoos waiting there.

He grabbed Claire by the throat and threw her hard back into the small living room, smashing the coffee table into pieces. Claire rolled over to right side, jumping up to face the intruders, a large window behind her. She could look at them clearer now. The massively armed man was almost 7 feet tall, his head almost touching the ceiling of the cabin. He wore a shirt that showed off his muscles. He clearly had super strength the way he tossed Claire without an ounce of effort. The second closest to her was a short man, skinny, with spiky black hair that made him look like he had been electrocuted. He had creepy pedophile face and never stopped smiling. The other two were twins, identical, and were scanning the room for trap doors or secret passages. Both were muscular, but not like the Giant, who was checking in Micah's room for anyone. They were all dressed in dark clothes, making Claire check off her list that they were with the Carnival. Villains dress all the same. She stayed still, taking a deep breath.

"What do you want?"  
"You and your kiddos..." Creep-o had answered her, not taking his eyes off her, despite the noise his partners were making around the house. Claire shifted slowly, stepping back slowly. The group paused. The larger one grunted at her.  
"Where are the other two?" Claire shrugged coyly.  
"You know kids these days..."  
The Creep-O began to giggle and electric sparks sprang from his fingers.  
"I think she's playing with us. Can I play with her?"

The Giant grunted indifferently, scanning around the cabin still. Claire took this chance, and dove backwards out the window. The yells of the invaders gave her some glee. She landed decently and was up and running before they could get out the cabin. Claire knew not to head to Molly and Micah, but to bring the intruders away from them. She headed toward one of the high cliffs, she began to climb quickly up it. Knowing full well that she could be seen. It wasn't too long before they were at the base of cliff, trying to figure out how to climb up. Claire finally paused at a leveled point, breathing for a moment. She looked down at the frustrated intruders. Two of them attempted to climb up, but they hadn't built up enough strength like Claire had. She practiced on these cliffs for weeks. The Giant got so frustrated he started punching the cliff. The force he had was intense, the entire cliff had started to shake and crumble at his punches, but he stopped when debris almost struck one of the identical twins. The other twin flashed a fireball at him and the four of them discussed heatedly what to do. Claire could barely hang on during the shaking, but she found some strength. She hugged the side of the cliff, and slipped into a tiny nook. She was able to lean into it, looking down at the four as they talked.

Claire had zero clue what to do. She could fake her own death, but she had feeling they knew what her powers were. Claire watched them break off, the twins went one way and Creep-o another. The Giant decided to stay at the base of the cliff to watch her. Claire started to climb upwards again, slower this time, since there was less to grab onto. She made about two feet higher, when a force made her lose her grasp. Claire fell hard, hitting a few ledges on her way down. Breaking several bones. She hit the ground, staring straight up at the sky. The fall would have killed anyone, but she wasn't anyone. Claire slowly reset her shoulder, fibula, and femur back in place.

A hand grabbed her by the back of her head, and she felt herself being dragged back towards the cabin. She struggled, pulling at the guy's hand, growling in frustration. He finally released her, throwing her in the a clearing of the woods. The other three were waiting. Creep-o leaned into her face, uncomfortable close.  
"Where are the teens?" Claire just laughed.  
"That's all you got to intimidate me with? The Olsen Twins and the Green Giant?"  
Creep-o slapped her hard across her face, causing a cut on her lip. It healed instantly, but Claire took the chance to spit blood in his face. He went to slap her again, but a twig snapped deep in the woods behind him and the twins. The Giant and the twins took off after the sound. Leaving Claire with the Creep-o. He grabbed her arm by the wrist, but Claire swiftly swung her leg behind his knee, sending him to the ground. The two of them scuffled on the ground for a bit. Claire getting a punch or two in, while he pulled at her hair. He began to shock her, which Claire couldn't feel at all. He finally rested on top of her, holding her throat tightly.  
"I'm going to find that pretty little girl and I'm going to show her some shocking stuff."  
He leered at Claire, who felt an instant rage rise in her. She would never allow that to happen to Molly. Claire struggled against his grip and used one hand to search the ground for anything heavy or sharp. Claire finally grabbed hold of a rock and brought hard across his face. It sent him to the ground and Claire quickly scrambled on top of him. She struck him again, blind with rage. As his blood splattered on her face, Claire stopped, realizing she had probably just killed him. She cried out, falling away from him. She backed up on her hands, resting for a moment. Staring at the body and at her bloodily, white shirt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Molly through the clearing. Molly was staring at her oddly, but probably because Claire had just murdered someone in front of her. She cursed, sprinting up, grabbing Molly's hand. The two of them racing away from the other three's directions and towards the original hiding spot. It was a cavern, hidden by vines, located in the opposite direction of the cliff she had fallen from. Claire pushed through the vines, holding tight to Molly's hand.  
"Micah!"  
"Claire! Are you ok?"  
Claire couldn't really see in the cavern too well, and she was breathing heavily. She let go of Molly's hand and leaned against the wall of the cavern. She could still feel the man's blood on her face.  
"Yeah, I got away. Took some effort, they are Specials for the bad guys, for sure. Molly, What did I say about leaving the cavern? You wait for me here right?"  
There was a silence in the dark cavern.  
"Claire, I didn't leave the cavern."  
The voice came from deeper in the Cavern, past Micah. Claire's heart chuckle behind her didn't belong to the Molly she had brought to the cavern. Before any of them could do anything, they were thrown out of the cavern by an unseen force. The three of them landed hard on the ground. Claire stared up at the figure now standing over her. This other Molly shifted from one form, to a form Claire dreaded.

Sylar.

He was dressed in his typical button down black shirt, dark jeans, and dark boots.  
"Hello, Claire."  
Molly began to whimper instantly, the flashbacks to her parents' deaths must have hit her instantly. Micah tried to put a brave face on, but the brain-man was pretty infamous in their circle of friends. He towered over the three of them, looking pleased with himself.  
"Now, I am going to tell you this only once. You will come with us quietly, calmly, and willingly. Or I will kill one of you, very painfully. Or I will make one of you kill the other."  
The threat was directed more at Micah and Molly, but Sylar knew Claire wouldn't allow anything to happen to them. She was now in a panic. The three other goons came running towards them, breaking through the trees, huffing and puffing. Sylar looked over at them, extremely disappointed.

"Well, since I have done your jobs, once again. I want you to escort the teenagers back to the cabin. Allow them to pack one bag and then We shall transport them back to Samuel. Clear?"

The three nodded hastily, grabbing Molly and Micah, pulling them from the ground. They started to escort them back towards the cabin. Sylar stood over Claire and offered his hand. Claire ignored it and pushed herself up. She glared up at him and he stared down back at her.

"Long time no see."

Claire slapped him hard in the face, before she could think of anything better to say back to him. He took the hit, gritting his teeth, and keeping his eyes closed.

"I assume that was for-"

"My father. You Bastard."

Sylar glared back at her. He grabbed her by the upper arm and began to pull her towards the cabin.

"Claire, I did miss our time together. I was disappointed that we didn't get much father-daughter time when I was stuck in that body. I have hoped to know a different side of you. But I guess you were just too busy with your little life away at college. How utterly normal."

"Let my arm go, I can walk myself. I know I can't run."  
He instantly released her and kept walking. Claire knew not to run, Molly and Micah would be in danger if she did. She followed him reluctantly, seeing the others up ahead, making their way into the cabin.

"So you are Samuel's new errand boy?"

Sylar turned around on Claire so fast that she walked right into him. His eyes were on fire.

"I am no one's errand boy. Samuel is more of mine, than I of his. He may seem like he runs the show, but he's the stage manager. I'm the director. He is just simply better at... persuading his people."  
Claire stared defiantly up at him.

"People mist then know who you are. They are scared of you. You'd rather attract bees with Honey over Vinegar these days?"

"Something like that..."

Sylar stared back at her with the same intense hate. He turned back to the cabin, pushing her forward with an invisible hand. She hated his telekinesis. Claire grunted and she could see him smile at her frustration. Claire entered the cabin and slowly made her way to her room. Molly was in there with one of the twins, sniffling while she packed. Claire gave the twin a look to leave, but he didn't budge.

"Give us a moment. We aren't going anywhere."  
He stared back at her.  
"Leave." Sylar was leaning against the doorway, watching the interaction.

The twin left the room hastily, but Sylar stayed, unmoving. Claire glared at him, but he stared back unapologetic. Molly had her back to the doorway. She was scared to look at Sylar. Molly covered her face in her hands and cried softly. Claire took Molly's head and rested it against her. Their foreheads touched. She softly spoke.

"We will get out of this. One way or another." Molly gulped down some breaths and nodded, turning back to her duffle-bag.

She packed with a dreaded look and puffy eyes. Claire, ignored Sylar's eyes, and pulled a pre-packed duffle-bag from under her bed. She was prepared for this. Molly finished packing and turned slowly to look at Sylar. Anger filled her eyes. Sylar clapped his hands together.

"Ready ladies?"

They answered him with silence. The group left the cabin briskly, so brisk that Claire didn't have a moment to have a last look. She sighed at the thought of a last look of the cabin. The group ended up in the same clearing where Creep-o's dead body was located. The Giant made a phone call on his cell and circled the body. Micah and Molly stared at the body and at Claire's shirt. They connected the dots, wearily looking at her. Shame flooded Claire's face. She looked anywhere, but at the body. The Giant hung up the phone, nodding at Sylar, who in turn took ahold of Claire's hand. It was unnatural to touch him that way, even if he seemed so natural to do it. She tried to pull away, but he motioned for her to take Molly's. Claire reluctantly relaxed and grabbed Molly's hand, squeezing it to give her courage. Molly took Micah's, but the Giant just clapped a massive hand on Micah's shoulder and Sylar's shoulder. In an instant, the beautiful pine green began to swirl, blending into a different space, colors flashing. Claire felt her body swirl faster than her mind could process. She could hear Molly yell out, but it was muffled by the swishing sound of the wind. Claire felt her legs hit stone floor, and she found herself trying to steady her legs.

Sylar had achieved a teleportation ability and he had brought them to what looked liked an abandoned church. Molly and Micah were on their hands and knees, vomiting. As was the Giant, who was also having trouble keeping his stomach. Claire thanked her ability internally, and stood up to check out their location. It looked like a church, but really was seemed like a massive Monastery. It was medieval in nature, but with some modern renovations. They were located in the chapel section of the Monastery. It had updated pews, that only took up half the room, sliver linings around the stain glass windows. They seemed polished and had some daily upkeep, considering there was a massive patch job on the roof. This place had been newly fixed up. There was a massive alter farther away from where they were standing. It had no religious statues or symbols, yet look modified for meetings rather than a service. At the sides of the Alter were two parallel hallways at either end. The hallways looked out onto what seemed to be a series of doors. This hinted to Claire that this use to be a monastery more so. At the opposite end of the Chapel, closer to where they had appeared was a long, wooden table with maps, papers and a few computers covering it. A beautiful fireplace, with a roaring fire, was set just behind it. A large door to the right was a possible exit. Claire eyed it for any extra security, but she noticed they were the only ones in the room. Once Molly, Micah and the Giant had finally gotten to their feet, Sylar had them sit in one of the pews. The Giant stayed guard as Sylar left through the right hallway.

"Claire...What do We do?" Micah was whispering to her. Molly was sitting between them, looking down defeated.  
Claire didn't look at him, trying to gain more information at their surroundings.  
"I don't know just yet."  
"You don't know!?" He snarled hastily at her. Claire snapped.  
"I didn't sign up for this job willingly, We are in this together, so do something useful. Use your head."  
"Now Children, let's not fight."

They were interrupted by Samuel, the man Claire had seen on tv. He entered the chapel, dressed still like a ringmaster, but with darker colors than before. He had his arms raised in a peaceful manner. He looked from Micah to Molly and finally on Claire.  
"Well, my mistake, Ms. Bennett. You are no child."  
Claire stood up, crossing her arms, and throwing as much attitude into her voice as possible.  
"Samuel, What do you want with us? We have no quarrel with you."  
Samuel's sly grin slipped a bit at her tone, but he kept his southern charm strong.  
"Ms. Bennett-"  
"Claire."  
"Claire...I promise you no harm, even though you certainly put one of mine six feet below."  
Claire flinched.  
"Self-Defens-" He raised his hand to silence her.  
"I find you at no fault. Honestly, my men..." He gave the Giant a dark look. "lack the ability to communicate amicable approaches. I hope you were not to offended by the precautions I have taken to get you here. The world is a scary place now for the likes of us."  
Claire laughed.  
"Then why take us from our sanctuary to yours? I am not apart of your war, or the governments...or-"  
"Your father's?"  
"Yes, I have no way of contacting him. I haven't in months. I refuse to be apart of your games, my father's...or his."  
Claire had noticed that Sylar had strolled back into the room. She stressed the last part of her sentence, throwing daggers with her eyes.

Samuel looked back at Sylar and then back at her.  
"We offer safety, something that the "cabin in the woods" was not going to offer for much longer. We just need one, tiny, little favor in return for your safety. Or may I say their safety."  
Samuel pointed at Micah and Molly, who seemed anxious to know their fate.  
Claire started to laugh hard. Making everyone in the room fidget, even Samuel didn't know how to process her laughter. Claire found air to respond. "So you kidnap us? Then tell me that I have a choice in this? That you want something for me? Why not just take it? You sent my worst nightmare to find me, who does a fantastic job of doing so! Now you make it seem that I can just walk away? Why not just be the full villains you are, and do what you do best? Welcome to the School of Psychos. Where logic and ethics is a mash of bullsh-"  
"We need your blood."  
Sylar cut her off, with a stern voice. He walked up next to Samuel, stopping. His voice dripped with seriousness.  
"Specials are dying Claire, and yes, We aren't the good guys. We want to rule the earth our way, and people like you know that it is not are the future and non-specials are holding evolution down. Since We know that the governments of this planet would love to get ahold of your blood, your ability to heal, why not have that advantage over them? Why not have you in our back pocket. We can let you go and let you be hooked up to machines for the rest of your life with them. Stifling our chances of success. I think being out there will be giving you no rest, no real life. Or We could be the Villains that we truly are, and do the same exact thing to you. We are giving you a chance to cooperate with us. This is a situation you do not want to waste, not just for your sake, but for Molly and Micah. Aren't you the hero?"  
During his whole speech, he had slowly stepped up to Claire. His voice changing from serious to dangerous...like he was changing his mind about giving Claire a choice.  
Claire's face sunk and she couldn't meet his eyes anymore, looking at Molly and Micah.  
"Why can't you give your blood?" She asked Sylar softly.  
"I don't have the real deal of the ability. So I assume we have a deal?"  
"Yes." Claire said it so softly.  
Samuel perked up with the change in Claire's strength. Sylar smirked down at her. He had won again. He felt like hovering over her to gloat.  
"Can you say that a bit louder?"  
"Yes, I will give my blood." Claire gritted it out.

Samuel clapped his hands together and motioned to the Giant. He pointed to Molly and Micah.  
"You can send them to the section with the non-fighters, women and children section. But keep in mind , We may need you ability soon."  
Claire started to protest, as did Molly and Micah. Claire tried to reach for Molly, who tried to run to her before being picked up by the Giant. Sylar held onto Claire as she tried to reach them. Micah was grabbed by the back of the neck, dragged out by the Giant at the same time. He had managed to grab the both of them and their bags with zero effort. Claire pushed Sylar off her and nervously crossed to the other side of the room. She wanted to stay away from her captors for the moment. They wanted to twist their sick logic into making her think she had a choice. She didn't. She refused to cry in front of them. She stared back at them, as they stared back at her like she was prey.  
"So you going to hook me up to some machine right away? The situation seems dire."  
Samuel swiftly sat at the head of the large table, facing away from her.  
"The situation is less dire now. We can give you a day to adjust, get to know the place, and you may find that not all of us are Villains."  
"Plus you may want to wash up, you seemed to have dirtied yourself."

Sylar pointed to her appearance. Claire looked down at herself, she was dirty, covered in mud and dried blood. She nodded slowly. She crossed the room to her bag. Samuel seemed pre-occupied with some paperwork on the table. Sylar simply was leaning against the pew, watching her. It unnerved her.  
"Where do I have to stay?" Claire secretly hoped in the same sanction with Molly and Micah, but she knew it was not a possibility. She was too important to be kept far from these two. Sylar made a motion to follow her and Claire sighed at this. She slowly moved behind him, not willing to walk side by side with him. He took the hallway to the left of the alter and made their way down a long hallway. It was light with soft lighting, and had dark, red carpeting. There were no paintings or decor, just stonewalls. The hallway curved left and ended at a rounded corner. Two doors were situated there, like two corner rooms in a hotel. Sylar opened the left door with a key and Claire really hoped she'd have that key.

Claire entered the room and couldn't have helped but be surprised by the beauty of the room. The carpeting was a deep purple, with golden designs. The bed was large, canopy styled with a matching purple. A beautiful Vanity with a matching bench was set across from the bed. The windows were stain glass, that brought in a strong enough light, but there was no way to look out the windows. Claire walked to the middle of the room and dropped her bag. She hadn't seen anything this beautiful in her life, even living in New York with her grandmother never had been like this. Claire shook her senses back, remembered why she was stuck here, as pretty as it was, she was a prisoner. Sylar slid onto the couch that sat at the end of the bed. He sat very comfortably, his arm stretched out on the back of the couch, his legs crossed. He seemed satisfied with himself.  
"Impressed?"  
"Since I can't lie to you...Yes. Was decorating apart of your evil plan as well?"  
She sat at the vanity bench, staring herself in the mirror. She could see him in the reflection, but she was more disturbed by the dried blood splattered on her face and clothes.  
"No, this is an old monastery we found that was turned into a hotel. None of this was done by us."

Claire was bored and tired of the conversation already. The bed behind Sylar was enticing her.

"Can I please clean up?"

Sylar stared at her through the mirror, meeting her eyes. He seemed to be fighting words to say to her. After a moment, he stood up and headed to a door on the left side of her bed. It was hidden behind a dark curtain that matched the canopy. Claire followed him into a beautifully black and white tiled bathroom, with his and hers sinks. There was no shower, but an antique, black bath tub with legs, it was placed up against the wall, in a corner. A door was located on the other side of room. Claire noticed that there were male products on one of the sinks. She quickly connected the dots.

"No, I am not sharing a bathroom or a room next to yours."  
Sylar didn't look at her as he turned on the water for the tub.  
"Trust me, You don't want to be located anywhere near most of these folks in this place."  
"And your'e my best bet?"  
Claire nearly screamed.  
Sylar grabbed her by the throat, holding her up against the tile wall.  
"Princess, I am your protection. You know me. You know what I'm capable of. Or would you rather take a chance with the rest of these people. Stick to what you know."

He stepped in closer, narrowing the distance between their bodies. He released his hand from her throat, but didn't move away from her. Claire turned her face away from him, breaking their eye contact. He stepped closer and slid his hands to her wrists. When she tried to push him, he held them against the wall at her waist. Claire stilled finally and Sylar whispered into her ear softly.  
"I think I like the look of blood on you."  
Claire turned to meet his eyes. She didn't want to sound like she was begging, but she was dying for some privacy.  
"Please, just let me be alone."  
Sylar leaned in closer, leaving barely an inch between their lips. Claire stopped breathing for a moment. Sylar pulled away suddenly and pulled out white towels in a quick motion from underneath the sinks. He left them on the counter.  
"I will be in my room. Enjoy your alone time."  
He said it in a way that Claire couldn't quite read. He closed the door without giving her a second look. Claire closed the door to her bedroom and turned off the tub faucet when the water was just right. She undressed and slid into the tub, letting the warm water clear her skin of dirt and blood. She washed her face and stared at the only window in the bathroom. One single tear sliding down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Ya'll! Thanks for reviewing. Just a reminder, I own nothing. 2015 can't come soon enough!

* * *

Claire awoke the next morning to a subtle light filtering through her stain glass windows, she could see little particles of dust floating around the air. The silk sheets and warm comforter felt like a glove wrapped around her whole body. She snuggled deeper into the bed, hating to admit to herself it was the best sleep she had in months. The stress of being taken had been lifted...since she was now taken. What more was there for her to do at the moment? Releasing most of her tears and fears in the bath last night had worn her out. She made sure she didn't make a sound or disturb her invasive neighbor. Claire heard movement outside her door, and she slowly pulled back her covers, sitting up in bed.

She watched shadows underneath her door move back and forth, but she heard Sylar's door open. The shadows under the door disappeared in the direction of Sylar's room. That meant Claire had a chance to change out of her pajamas, a simple pair of flannel pants and a cheerleading t-shirt.

Claire went to her duffle bag at the end of the bed, that she had set on the couch. It was empty. Claire grunted in frustration and opened the vanity draws to find her clothes neatly put away from her. She speculated who had been in her room and who had touched her stuff. Claire put on a pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top that matched her red bra. She zipped up a gray sweatshirt over it. She found her pair of sneakers that she had packed underneath the bed. She took her time slipping them on. Dressing for the gym wasn't her plan, but if she was going to be hooked up to a machine...might as well do it in comfort. Claire heard the door to Sylar's room in the Bathroom open and she was surprised to see a small brunette walk into her room. She was smaller than Claire, dressed almost like lawyer, but with a lab coat on. She wore pink glasses and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun. She offered Claire her hand. Claire crossed her arms in response. The woman smiled tightly at her.

"Ms. Bennett, I am pleased to have this chance to work with you and your ability. My name is Rosemarie Clark. I hope that We can see this venture as a partnership..rather than an arrangement."

"I didn't have much of a choice, so I do escape this place...I won't leave you in here as it burns."

Claire gave her best fake cheerleader smile. The brunette gave her best fake smile back at Claire. A moment passed and broke the silence.

"Follow me please."

Claire followed her out of her room down back into the chapel where a full group of specials were meeting. Ms. Clark didn't stop in the chapel, but rather took a left down the other hallway. Claire studied the group as she passed through, gathering more about her surroundings. It looked like about 20 people, all different looks and sizes. They sat or stood around the large wooden table with Samuel standing at the head. Sylar stood beside him, looking over some sort of map. When Claire passed through the chapel, even though she was a good distance away, the whole room paused. It seemed like the whole group watched her pass through the chapel. Samuel smiled his sly grin and even winked. Sylar was the only one who didn't look up in her direction. He was too focused on whatever laid out before him. Claire moved quickly out of the room to follow , not wanting anymore attention. They two ventured down the other hallway which ended up leading down to a dark, spiraling staircase to the basement. Claire rolled her eyes at the typical fashion of the business of evil.

The basement was a well maintained laboratory, it even had brilliant carpeting.  
"It use to be a wine-tasting area for the old hotel."  
"Classy."

There were several tables with microscopes, sets of typical chemistry equipment, and a few huge fridges lining the walls. 'Probably to store my blood' was all that Claire could think and it looked like a lot of blood could fill them. A large steel door was located at the end of the room, and Claire instantly knew that was where she was headed. The creepy, steel, rusting door...perfect for torture and all around evil. Ms. Clark walked up to the door and opened it. Claire was honestly surprised to see a simple chair. It resembled a dentist chair, but with tubes and IV bags. She simply pointed to the chair and Claire scooted herself in. The rest of the room was empty, except for the chair. It looked like an old wine cellar, with aging stone walls and one small window filtering in light.

"Remove your sweatshirt please, I'm going to need access to your veins."

Claire removed her sweatshirt and placed it on her lap, sticking out her arms out on the arms of the chair. She laid her head back and sighed as if she had done this a million times.

"Are you going to ask me if I have any allergies or reactions to medication?"

Claire's tone was dripping in sarcasm, but Ms. Clark ignored it. She responded by slipping in a IV into her left arm with a hard jab. Claire smirked, feeling nothing. The IV was set to flow quickly into Claire's veins.

"What is this for?"  
Ms. Clark looked at Claire with a look of contempt.

"Well, since you want to know...It is a serum I have developed. It temporarily dulls the affects of your ability...anyone's ability. It will allow me to remove blood from your body. Your body has the ability to build up a tolerance and resistance to pain or damage. It will try to protect itself from a procedure like this. If We don't dull your ability, it will be impossible to remove mass quantities of your blood. It will take about ten minutes for the serum to set in, but once it does I will have an hour to remove as much blood as possible."  
Claire took the information and slowly began to feel a bit dizzy. Was the serum working already?

"Can I feel pain?"  
Ms. Clark paused and checked her clipboard of information with a puzzled look.

"You can't feel pain?"  
"No, not for some time. Not since..." Claire paused for a moment. Her memory flashing to him being above her, roaming his fingers around her skull. "Not since...my ability was taken."  
Ms. Clark scribbled a few notes in her chart, adjusting her glasses.

"Does this change anything?"  
"No, not at all. I anticipated that you would feel change, its just fascinating how your body works. At the moment of trauma your body reacts and the way it choses to counter attack."  
Claire began to feel discomfort in her left arm, where the IV was sticking in.

"Its working."

Ms. Clark nodded and inserted three tubes into Claire's right arm. Claire hissed at the insertion of each tube. Ms. Clark paused at first, but Claire motioned for her to continue. She could see sympathy behind the woman's eyes now, ever since Claire mentioned that she felt no pain. The blood began to pump quickly out of her body, traveling through a tube that passed through the wall into the lab. Ms. Clark monitored a small iPad screen and triple checked the tubes every once in a while. Claire felt like energy was starting to shift out of her, and that she was on the brink of sleeping. There was no real pain in the process, just a discomfort. Claire welcomed it. Things began to become hazy around her eyes. The hour seemed like a whole day, and the haze began to turn to a full black out. Her arms suddenly became sore from sitting in one position. She felt Ms. Clark remove her left IV, but she forgot to ask how long it took for the affects to disappear. She looked down at her right arm, the tubes were struggling to remove blood. Her skin had turned a sheer white and she felt a sudden instant pain take over her whole body. It began to shake. The pain was blinding, like her entire body was on fire. It was trying to fight back, but failing. Claire couldn't piece much together, but she realized that her body was going into shock. She was experience a conscious seizure. Claire heard someone yell out and everything went instantly black.

Claire awoke with a start with a large gasp. She looked around breathing heavily and realized she was back in her room. She turned and sat on the edge of the bed, the edge facing the stain glass windows, putting her face in her hands. A loud sob erupted from her that even shocked herself. It was loud and unrestricted. The idea of having normal pain return to her was appealing, but what she had just experienced was nothing anyone should experience. It was a low death. She rubbed her shoulders and looked at her arms, but saw no marks on them. She still felt weak, but her body showed no signs of trauma. Claire cried out.

"Claire?"

Claire nearly fell out of the bed, scared by Sylar's sudden appearance. He had entered her room from behind her. She probably looked disheveled in her red tank top, her hair a mess.

"What do you want?"

Claire's words were dripping in venom. She stared daggers at Sylar.

"There is a dinner down by-"

"I don't want anything from you."

She was curt and turned away from him, running her hands through her hair. Wrapping her hands around her legs and brought her knees to her face. She just wanted to bury herself away from his eyes. Sylar slowly made his way around the bed and sat himself down next to her.

"It is a lot of pain. Pain, that I never want to experience again in my life."

Claire looked up at him, startled by the confession.

"What?"  
He looked at her sideways, a cocky look on his face.

"You think that was all built for you down there? Why waste our time trying to find you or deal with your father? We were going to use your ability through me. But apparently, my copy cat abilities isn't as authentic as the real thing. Ms. Clark is already ten steps farther with research than she ever was with my blood. The distribution and reproduction is soaring with your blood. I sat in that chair, screamed the way you screamed, and never thought I'd recover. We didn't realize that we wouldn't make any progress with my blood until about 4 or 5 times of going through that hell. The process takes ten time longer with my blood, in comparison. I needed to find you."

Claire was silent at his confession.

"We have so much in common Claire." He leaned back on one arm, cornering her into the headboard of the bed a bit. Claire had to sit up and place her back to the headboard of the bed, edging away from him. "We share certain...building blocks, paths...destinies maybe? The pain we have shared and given each other can't be compared to anyone else. We are both immortal, unwanted children with all the time in the world. We can connect on levels that others will never be able to. We are the same."

He slid up closer to Claire, placing a hand on her thigh very softly. Claire's whole body froze. She finally found her voice.

"We do share similar traits...I guess." She was playing coy with him, leaning in close to him, slowly removing the distance between their bodies. She carefully slid her hand on his thigh, making Sylar intrigued. He reached up and pushed a lock of Claire's hair behind her ear.

"There is one thing that I am not, but you certainly are." Claire infused as much sultry tone into her voice.

She grasped the top of his black shirt and slightly pulled on it in a slow fashion, bringing his face closer.

"What's that exactly?" Sylar asked, but he was completely transfixed on Claire's lips. He was inches away from them.

"I'm not a coward."

Claire said it in the most blunt and harsh way that she was capable of. She released his shirt and stood up from the bed. The look on his face made the torture of the morning almost worth it. She retreated to the vanity, waiting for him to react violently. Sylar stood and looked at her, a silent rage forming in his face. Claire stared back at him defiantly. He stalked out of the room without another word. Claire turned to the vanity mirror and couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Some Suggested Themes, a swear or two. I own nothing.

* * *

Three weeks had past since Claire, Molly and Micah had arrived at the monastery. Time was blending for Claire, whose's routine had consisted of waking up, experiencing an exhausting amount of pain that caused her to pass out, and waking up in her bedroom hours later. Her body felt worn and tired consistently, the sessions were daily, sometimes even pushed twice a day if Samuel felt the need. No breaks, no time off. Ms. Clark's empathy had disappeared as her research with Claire's blood expanded. Genetic findings and experimental testing have surpassed the need for human compassion. Their brief conversations stopped and Ms. Clark's focus became strictly professional and almost mad scientist obsessed. Claire didn't bother to act out against her, any form of overly emoting was too much effort. Claire saved her emotions and energy for when she was alone.

Claire refused to eat or leave her room, finding her room to be her only sanctuary. The need to eat was a form of control for Claire, it felt like one of the only things they couldn't force her to do. Sylar had barely made his presence known to her since her second day at the monastery. She had seen him in glimpses on her way to her sessions or she could hear him in their shared bathroom in the early morning.

Samuel had taken it upon himself to check in on Claire's sessions, watching the whole process only once though. Even the evilest of souls had trouble watching the process that Claire had to endure. He would send praises and compliments on Claire each time he saw her, in front of others or not. He talked about her efforts for "The Cause". She typical said nothing to Samuel, just staring at him blankly, wishing that he'd choke on his own tongue. He always tried to persuade her to dinner, mentioning that it be just the two of them. Claire's silence was his only answer. He never seemed bothered by her choice of expression. He called it "feisty".

Claire did see Molly once in the three weeks there, but it was in passing on the way to one of her sessions. Molly was alone with Samuel and Sylar at the meeting table in the Chapel. Claire was crossing through the chapel to the basement when she noticed Molly. She had her hands on a large map on the table, her eyes closed. She was tracking a Special for them. Claire paused to watch, both Sylar and Samuel had not noticed her. A few moments had passed and Molly let out a noise of frustration. A scared voice escaped her.

"I can't. He moves fast and he has a shield, a block...something! I have no idea. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt Micah again."

Molly's big eyes were staring straight at Samuel. Who seemed angered at the situation, but not at Molly. He placed his hand on her head, as if she were a dog.

"Sweetheart, We know you are trying your best. You care so much for little Micah. We know how much Peter is a slippery son of-"

"Peter?"

Claire's voice even startled herself, let alone the three across from her. Peter had been crossing Claire's mind frequently.

"Claire!"

Molly moved fast, before Samuel or Sylar could prevent her from running to Claire. They wrapped their arms around one another. Claire squeezed Molly tight, but soon felt her being removed from her arms. Samuel had separated them from one another very casually. Molly looked at him with begging eyes.

"Please, just let me talk to her. We've been worried-"  
"Now, Now. Molly. Claire has an appointment that she can't miss. We'll plan a reunion soon. It will be a big to-do. Maybe if Claire agrees attend one of her dinner reservations or agree to be more social, We can plan one for you two."

Claire narrowed her eyes at Samuel, still unwilling to agree to any "dinner dates" with him or their meetings of world domination. It didn't interest her. Sylar situated himself near the doorway towards the basement, waiting to escort Claire down. Claire had been bringing herself to the sessions. A "freedom" she was allowed, but Claire kept up with the regiment and timing. Sylar stood with his arms crossed, eyes fixed on the situation.

Molly looked at Claire with a confused look, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. A simple dinner in exchange for some time with her seemed so simple. The principle of the matter was much more important to Claire. She needed to have some control. Claire was silent. Samuel seemed a bit shocked at her stubbornness, even in the presence of Molly.

"Claire? Why can't yo-"

"Molly, you'll understand someday. I know it doesn't make sense."

Molly slapped her.

"You are just being selfish."

Claire took a deep breath and could no longer find the words to explain to Molly. She wiped the single tear that had fallen down Molly's face with her thumb. Molly had a face on that looked like a mixture of apologetic and angry. The young teenager seemed just as exhausted as she was.

"Find Peter." was all Claire could muster out.

She turned her back on Molly and headed toward the basement. Molly's cries for her to stop making her lower head even lower. She couldn't look back. Tears brimming in her own eyes. She felt Sylar walking with her down the hallway. She twisted around at him.

"You don't need to follow me. I'm going."

Sylar put on his playful smile, reviling in the fact that Claire was in emotional pain.

"You stubborn, little girl. A dinner with Samuel won't kill you. Do you feel like if you break bread with them, that you'll be one of them?"

Sylar narrowed his eyes at her.

"You'll never be one of them. You will never be apart of anything like that. You are simply too Special. No one. No one is at your level, Claire. You are the above the pedestals, the bars, the standards. Samuel just wants to bask in something he'll never have himself. Do yourself a favor and make life easier on yourself. Being a martyr...only works if you can die."

Sylar's words stirred inside Claire. She chewed over his words as she made her way into the chair. "Being a martyr only works if you can die" ringing in her head as she convulsed in pain, collapsing into the darkness of her mind.

About week after seeing Molly, and an especially long session that day, Claire began to cave to some basic needs. She opened a clothing trunk that was left in her room the week she arrived. She had refused to open it in the first place, or take anything that Samuel had offered her. She had been washing her own clothes in the bathtub, and recycling the same three outfits. When her yoga pants finally tore due to overuse, she caved into the idea of clothes that didn't smell of shampoo and slight body odor. The trunk was quite large, filled with dresses, jeans, blouses, etc. The colors varied thankfully. She didn't want to adopt the common theme of black in the monastery. Her arms wearily lifted a pair of jeans on and she pulled out a yellow top that didn't deep too low on her chest. It had long sleeves, which were a comfort to Claire. Even though she showed no markings or scars on her arms, the sight of them had begun to bother her. As she got dressed, She glanced at the clock on her vanity. It read 6:45pm. She sighed to herself, and looked into the trunk for a new set of shoes. Claire found a pull lever that opened up a draw filled with different types of shoes. There were an assortment from flats, ballets, and high heeled. Claire picked a pair of black pumps. It elevated her height and hurt her feet. Claire enjoyed that pain for once.

She went into the bathroom and began to brush her hair for longer than twenty seconds. She twisted it up into a tight ponytail. Her face looked especially pale in the mirror, but that was her new look with the serum's affect never quite leaving her body. She pinched her cheeks to create a little blood flow to her face. She turned to to head into her room, but paused at the sight of Sylar's door. She had never ventured near his door, even in her states of utter boredom in her room. She usually stared at the stain glass windows or up at her ceiling.

Claire slowly removed the pumps and moved cautiously toward the door. She didn't know where her courage was taking her. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head in. There was no sound in the room and the only light was a regular window. It had a dark curtain half-way covering it. It created shadows in the room, but Claire could make out certain shapes. It was the same size as her room, but the bed was on the opposite side of the room. It bothered her that her head and his head were merely separated by a wall. His decor was gray and black, with some sliver lining in the simple designs.

She slipped into his room slowly.

The wall facing his bed, was a wall of books. Instead of a vanity like she had, there was an entire wall of books, with a long counter at the waist. Underneath the counter were draws that must have contained clothes. Claire noticed a chair in the corner that looked perfected to curl up in and read. She ran her fingers over the first row of books. There was no dust and the books were well maintained. With one hand she read the titles. _War and Peace, Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Moby Dick_ and a series of Charles Dickens' books were in the first row. Claire noticed _The Iliad_ on the second shelf and reached up with one hand to pull it out. As she was pulling it out, with a bit of effort since her height was not the best for reaching things, she was startled by a voice behind her.

"So do you normal go into other people's things?"  
Claire dropped her pumps and the book fell on top of her head.

"Ow"

Claire turned to find Sylar sitting in the chair that she had noticed before. He seemed more amused than angry at her. His eyes were glowing.

"How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough."

Claire picked up the book and started to place it back. Sylar suddenly changed his tone.

"You can take it. I've read it. Twice."

She held the book for a moment contemplating it. Boredom had been her biggest enemy, besides the tortuous pain she felt every day.

"I read the _Odyssey_. I liked it."

Sylar crossed the room to her slowly, not moving in a dangerous fashion. He leaned over her to reach a book on the top shelf. She stepped back to keep her space. He placed _The Aeneid _on top of it.

"You have to get the whole scope of a epic story."

Claire looked at him, unsure if she should thank him. She slipped into her pumps to remove a little bit of the height difference. He looked her over, lingering on certain body parts, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"So I take it you are going to go to dinner tonight?"

"Yes. I thought over what you said before. I thought of Molly, Micah and Peter."

Sylar's eyes flashed at the mention of Peter.

"Peter won't be around much longer to put him in the equation."

Claire pursed her lips.

"Your threats don't make me care any less for him. I need to make this situation a bit better for myself or I'll end up a little crazy. I don't need to push people away before I really do lose them."

Sylar listened to her words and crossed to his bed. He sat on it, leaning back on his elbows, never taking his eyes off her.

"So you think that if you cooperate with Samuel's requests, it will spare Peter?"

"With Samuel. Yes, I think I can save Peter from Samuel. He can be reasoned with."

Claire's face was serious and she placed the books on the counter of the book shelf. She crossed to the reading chair, that was next to the bed. She sat, crossing her legs.

"But I can't be reasoned with." Sylar spilled the idea on both their minds. His wolf grin shining.

"I don't know what you are. But you certainly don't include yourself with Samuel and his company. You said that I'm not able to be apart of anything... them, my friends even. I am above this, separate from everyone else. A stand-alone entity in this universe in a lack of better words. What does that make you?"

Sylar was on her in an instant. Using his own strength, not his ability, to hold her down to the chair. He pinned her wrists to the chair and slammed it into the wall. He leaned over her, making direct eye contact. He growled at her.

"The God to your Goddess."

Claire stared at him, unsure of his answer. She contemplated his words. He really believed that they were that special. The silence was creaking between them. He seemed unsure at his admission to her and she certainly didn't know how to respond to it. Her mind wandered to the future and she made a choice in that moment to start building for it.

"I need your help."

Her words were to be said with strength, but they came out weak.  
He stilled, his anger and intensity disappearing. She moved her hands on top of his in a delicate fashion. His hands felt rough underneath her soft ones. She began to grip them tightly. Her emotions over coming her.

"I can't live like this anymore. The pain is unbearable. Knowing that I am supplying a weapon, from my own veins, to kill people? Save those who kill others? I don't understand your part in Samuel's plan or operation. But I do know that You are always out for yourself. What is there to gain with either side? You don't care for the rhetoric. One that will kill all humans and one that will try to control and contain Specials? I need to not have blood on my hands. I want out."

During Claire's admission to him, tears had flooded from her. She was weeping openly and she was angry by the ending of her thought. He had slowly kneeled down in front of her, listening intently to what she was saying.

"I can't beat Samuel. I can't save Molly, Micah, or Peter. I can't save any of these people. I need you to help me."

Sylar slowly raised himself from his position, backing away from her. He started to chuckle darkly. Claire regained control of her emotions, wiping her face with her sleeve. She stared at her hands, ashamed at herself for even considering asking Sylar for help. When and Why did she even think of this? It was impulsive, stupid and now it probably put her in an even worse position.

Sylar controlled his chuckle finally.

"If I help you, what do I get in return?"

Claire looked at him, confused by the question. She had an internal battle for a moment. Weighing consequences.

"Honestly, I have no idea what you want, Sylar. I thought all you wanted was abilities, collecting them. But between the years in New York and here, I can see you want power. I don't know how I can help you gain it."

"I have_ power_, but if I were obtain the power I truly desire, you'd be going _against_ everything you are asking me to help _prevent_. For me to get what I want, _Claire_, is for people to die. For Peter to die. Power can't be bought anymore. It must be taken."

Claire stood up and pointed an angry finger. She pressed it into his chest. An idea sprung to her mind.

"Work with me. If I can prevent you from killing less people than Samuel will, I will help. If We can bring back a balance to the world. Wouldn't you rather obtain power and not have to constantly defend it? If you are a _God_, than show them you are a God. Make them put you in power, not because you desire it, but because they desire you in power."

Sylar caught her hand on his chest. His eyes were hazy, his mind was working a mile a minute. A plan was forming behind his dark eyes.

"We will bring this institute down from the inside."

"Without death."

"Without _much_ death."

Claire gave him a look of protest and opened her mouth, but Sylar suddenly had them on the bed before she could protest. She was beneath him, struggling to get away. She tore at his face, and growled seeing it instantly heal. Her ability working properly before her. She tried to push up and away from him. He grabbed hold of the back of her head by her hair, pulling it downward, exposing her neck. He pushed his knee between her legs and pinned her down with his ability. They both stilled, out of breath. He breathed into her neck. He's range of moods made Claire's head spin. His voice was intense and dark again.

"I will not do things your way and your way only, _Claire_. I am a serial-killer, I have rhyme to my reason. Sacrifices will be made. Accept this now. I will do my best to prevent mass amounts of bloodshed, because you asked me. Not because I care. I need you to accept my standards. I want to tell you what I want."

He nuzzled into her neck, releasing her hair, allowing her to bring her chin down to meet his eye contact. She was terrified in this position underneath him. He had hinted at the Stanton Hotel of this type of sexual intention, but she always thought it was to scare her or drive her family crazy. The impending threat of forever had certainly made him believe that she was a key to his some twisted sense of happiness. His face hovered hers and he spoke to her like she was apart of a dirty secret.

"I want _the_ power, not some power, I want all of _it_. You will do what I tell you to do, even things that you may be against. I saw you kill that man, Claire. You are willing to kill to survive, for the greater good. You may need to do that. I need you ready, do not question my instructions. There will be bystanders."

"Not Peter." She interrupted him, but he continued to talk over her. He ran a hand down the side of her face to her neck. He rested his hand on her neck.

"I'll try to make some exceptions, but that is where We need to fine tune this deal of ours."

He released his hold of her slightly, he leaned back a bit off of her and Claire was able to sit up on her elbows.

"Ok, I want Molly, Micah, my family, and Peter guaranteed safety. You lay a hand on them, at any point, and I will bring you down with ever ounce of energy I can muster. Deal will be off. No secrets, tell me your plan, step by step. I will do what you deem mandatory to do, without a question. But give me time, to accept whatever it is I am going to do! I can't knowingly do something morally wrong without some time to swallow it. I'm not a _monster_. Taking Samuel down and the forces that want to hurt Specials is my goal, and I will happily give you power."

Sylar smiled and quirked his eyebrows up.

"I can work with that. To ensure the safety of your family, I need a little bit more to sweeten the deal. Peter is pretty pesky."

"What else would you want?"

Sylar looked at her longingly, his face not as light as before.

"What? No...I am not a whor-."

Claire started to push him completely off her.

"Claire, I'm not asking you to give _that_ to me, at least not yet." Claire pushed even harder at that sentence.

"I want to start building bridges between us. I may be a monster, but I'm not that twisted to demand something like _that_. I just want you to be more open to my suggestion of us."

Claire paused.

"You killed my mother, my father, my friends-"

"I'm not asking you to love me."

The L-word startled Claire, but Sylar was off her in a heartbeat before she could respond. He put away the books he had given to Claire to read. She jumped off the bed, happy to be away from that situation.

"So our whole deal is off?"

"Looks like it, Claire." Sylar dragged his words out lazily.

Claire scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You'd give up the deal of Power over my reluctance to get cozy with my parents' murderer, and who also happens to be an international serial killer? Excuse me."

Sylar shrugged at her statement.

"I'll get my power, one way or another. With or without you."

He picked up another book and began to read it while leaning up against the bookcase. He acted as if he was bored by her presence. Claire growled and turned back to her room. She needed to make a choice now and she felt her impulse take over. She whirled around and stomped up to him and smacked the book out of his hand. He began to roll his eyes at her childish behavior when she grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling to her face. She closed her eyes tightly and kissed him. Claire felt the thrill of kissing someone flow through her, but the bile that filled her stomach reminded her who she was kissing. He barely had time to respond to her kiss. It wasn't a chaste kiss, nor a deep one. She pulled away from before he could take her up in his arms. She headed back toward her room. She tossed out her final question over her shoulder.

"Deal?"  
"I guess so."

She didn't turn around to see his shit-eating grin. He had won the first battle in their little game, but the bigger game had only begun with Samuel. Claire slammed the door behind her. She made her way to the tub and barfed in it.


	4. Chapter 4

This Chapter is M for some graphic material, so be careful. Thanks for anyone keeping up with this story. I hope I can get some reviews soon! I own nothing.

* * *

Claire ran the water in the tub, watching her puke run down the drain. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she wasn't use to getting sick to her stomach. It had happened to her a few times in her life, but this was the first time she actually puked since her ability came into effect. She laughed to herself. The serum may have been in her veins still, but the fact that kissing Sylar had made her puke was so fitting. She also knew he could hear her in the bathroom. She secretly hoped he had heard it. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and walked back into her room.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was around 7:30pm. Taking a deep breath, she headed out her door. Claire walked down the hallway, holding her head up high, shaking her thoughts of worry. She was going to have to work on her feet and try to see how she can manipulate the situation with Samuel. Pick and choose the right chances to create an advantage.

As Claire walked into Chapel, she realized she didn't know where food was served. She paused and saw that Samuel was sitting alone at the meeting table. He was looking over a small map, but eating a small plate of mashed potatoes and some sort of meat.  
Claire took a few steps toward the table, clearing her throat as she did so. Samuel looked up from his papers and was genuinely shocked to see her standing there. He nearly choked.

"Claire, I am certainly shocked to see you out of your room. What can I do for you?"

_Burn in a flaming death of doom_. Claire put on her best coy smile, the same one she had used on Sylar.

"I was curious if there was any food around? If it isn't too much trouble?"

Samuel stood up quickly, grabbing a walkie talkie from a side table. He buzzed into it.

"Phillip, Can you grab me another plate of food from the court. I have a guest with me."

"Yes, Sir." crackled through the walkie talkie.

Claire stood awkwardly, holding her hands together as if she were in church. Samuel jumbled around the table, clearing space for her to have a seat. She started to help him, slowly organizing papers, not glancing at them. She didn't want him to think she was reading them, even though she planned to at some point in secret. She neatly placed them on one of the pews. Samuel held his papers in a mess and tossed them on the same pew.

"Maybe I should have you be my secretary?"  
Claire smiled softly at the comment.  
"My mother always made sure that things were tidy at home. I like things neat and tidy."  
"That must be why you always make your bed every day."

Samuel motioned to her chair, it was directly next to his seat. Claire had silently hoped for the seat at the end of the table, far from him. Claire sat down and gave him a look of discomfort. He quickly finished his thought.  
"Sometimes I've had to bring you back to your room after your sessions."  
Claire nodded and responded in a non-threatening tone.  
"I don't think I've ever walked out of that chair myself."  
She laughed to lighten the mood. Samuel chuckled a bit.  
"You seem a bit knackered every time."  
Claire gave him a sly look.  
"A bit."

A thin, pale looking girl came into the Chapel, carrying two plates. She placed one in front of Claire and the other at the other end of the table. She studied the girl. The girl had bracelets on both hands and on her feet, she was malnourished and had a nasty black eye. The girl waited beside Samuel, waiting for a command. He waved her off without looking at her or thanking her. Claire kicked herself for not thanking her. Claire stared at the food at the end of the table. Samuel watched her looking down the table.  
"I know you aren't the biggest fan, but Sylar and I usually dine together. We make a good team. I hope you don't mind. I can tell him-"  
"It's fine. I can tolerate it."  
Claire tried to sound annoyed, but as cooperative as possible. She started to eat her food, and she had to admit, she did miss eating. Her body could handle not eating, but it was a comfort to her to her mouth and senses. It was normal.

"So Claire, how are you finding your stay with us?" Samuel was trying to be charming, as if Claire was going to play into his hands.

"It's comfortable." _It is utter torture, day in and day out. _

"Ms. Clark has started working on a new procedure, she fears the serum may not stop some of your regenerative cells. I guess she's been having trouble getting blood out of you."

"She never mentioned it to me. What exactly is my blood being used for?" _Good, I'm glad my body fights back. Sorry, that I'm not ever conscious to know the results of the "procedure."_

"This and that, Claire, this and that."

Samuel finished his meal and leaned back to watch Claire. It made Claire extremely uncomfortable. He must have saw that she was trying to pry into things.

"I was curious. Wouldn't you be if it was your body?"  
Claire tried to say it without dripping in a harsh tone, but didn't really succeed.

Samuel bite his finger, chuckling under his breath.

"Your'e right. How rude of me. We use your blood for mostly medical supplies. It heals wounds, as you know, but Ms. Clark is researching expanding that potential. You are the walking Holy Grail. And only a select few have had the taste." Samuel turned and watched Sylar cross the chapel. A hint of jealousy ringing in his voice.

Sylar slid into his seat, looking between Claire and Samuel.  
"Surprised to see you here, Claire."  
"I'm full of surprises." Claire shot back. Tension was instant in the room.

She suddenly felt her chair and herself in it skid across to the middle of the table, away from Samuel. Claire shot a look at Sylar, who had moved her with a simple flick of his wrist, without looking up from his food. Her food slowly shifted in front of her. Claire began to finish up her food, staring straight ahead.  
Samuel looked down at the table visibly clenching his teeth. Silence enveloped the room.  
Claire glared down at Sylar, she didn't quite understand how this was going to help them get rid of Samuel. Sylar finished his food and leaned back in his chair, resting lazily on his left arm. Samuel and he were having a stare off.

"Thank You for dinner." Claire slowly stood up to leave, both Samuel and Sylar stood up when she did.  
"Claire, you can stay. Sylar and I were just going over some boring details about Germany. You are more than welcome to linger."  
Claire shook her head, suddenly feeling very tired. She couldn't find an advantage in the situation, especially with Sylar acting like a toddler. She wished that he wasn't so stubborn with his weird wants and told her what to do tonight.

"I'm very tired, thank you though." Claire choose to walk around the table, past Samuel, rather than Sylar. Samuel smiled sweetly at her as she passed. She instinctually held herself as if she was cold and smiled weakly back. Claire walked calmly out of the chapel, feeling their eyes on her back.

_What is my part in all of this, besides my blood?_

She held her breath up until she was safely in her room. She shook her arms to get the chills out of her back, breathing out heavily. She tossed her pumps off and changed into her sleeping shorts and cheerleading t-shirt. As she walked to the bathroom, she noticed two books on her bed. She picked up _The Iliad and The Aeneid._ She scoffed. He was trying to make amends with her or playing nice of some sort. Claire did her bathroom routines and slipped into bed. She reluctantly picked up _the Iliad _and started to read. Hours later...Claire found herself falling asleep, comforted by the escape the book had provided.

The next morning Claire awoke, a little later than usual. She hastily got out of bed and searched the trunk for something comfortable to wear. would love to come find her, embarrass her for being late. Claire didn't want Samuel to think she was resisting the sessions. Even though Claire would love to. She pulled out a yellow sundress. Everything else in the trunk seemed too heavy to wear for a procedure, Claire need some sort of comfort. She slipped on a pair of white flats, noticing she hadn't had her nails painted for what seemed like ages. She hastily ran out her door. As she rounded the corner, down the hallway towards the Chapel, she saw Ms. Clark and Samuel heading in her direction. Claire instantly went into her acting mood. She approached them cautiously.  
"Samuel, I am so sorry, I normally don't over sleep, but I-"

Samuel raised his hand to silence her.  
"Claire, you have been very timely since you've been here. I am more frustrated with your neighbor. He says he keeps track of time, but apparently he wants to irritate me these days. If you excuse me, I have to share some words with him."  
Claire nodded and followed Ms. Clark towards the basement. She looked over her shoulder to watch Samuel hastily walk in the direction of Sylar's room, a loud bang of a door following not too long afterwards.  
Moments later Claire was slipping into the chair, preparing herself for intense pain. Ms. Clark pulled out a different colored serum.

"Is this the new serum?"  
Ms. Clark simply nodded.  
"What will it do?"  
"It will allow me to remove more regenerative cells from your body, the old serum started to dull your cells that were removed, they fought back by sending out 'normal' cells."  
_Good. I'll always fight back._

She inserted the IV and Claire instantly felt the affects of it as soon as it had dripped into her vein. Her stomach began to twist and a groan instantly came from her mouth. Ms. Clark suddenly strapped down Claire's arms and legs. She hadn't noticed the straps before. Claire felt a tube being stabbed into her back, above the kidney. The pain was blurring and She coughed up blood all over her yellow sundress. Claire felt like the stab should have immobilize her, but she could still feel all her limbs. Panic filled Claire's head. This serum was going to make her body become very violent. Claire felt her veins begin to burn. The pain in her stomach had spread to her chest. Her veins were on fire. Claire couldn't find her breath to scream out. The pain made her want to stand up and run for it. She fought the restraints, violently pushing forward. Finally, catching her breath to scream the loudest scream she could manage. Ms. Clark stood in the corner watching her. She looked unfazed by Claire's reaction.

Claire felt her lungs decompress and the gurgle that came from her throat was inhumane. She thrashed at the straps. Lava was flowing through her body. She pulled with all her strength to snap the left side strap. Claire'e adrenaline must have been in super mode, because in moments it snapped. Claire stumbled, landing on the side of chair, her right arm still strapped to the chair. Claire fought to release herself, it felt like an eternity. Claire grunted at the sudden change of temperature. The room felt like an oven. She managed to loosen the restraint and she collapsed fully on the floor. She looked up to see Ms. Clark leaving her in the room. She slowly started crawling towards the door. Ms. Clark stood in the doorway, watching Claire crawl slowly up to her.

"Ms. Bennett, this procedure may take some time. Get comfortable."

With that the rusty, steel door slammed in her face.

Claire couldn't find the strength to scream. She pulled herself up against the door, scrapping her fingernails against the door. She couldn't find anymore energy. Sweat poured down her face and she slowly started to see lights flicker in and out. Her mind shouted for her to stay awake. She told her body to move, but time and space began to bend.

Everything was spinning, Claire looked down at her body. When her fingers trailed along her skin, her skin seemed to peel off with them. Claire prayed that it was a hallucination. Her sundress seemed to glow before her eyes, the light hurting her eyes. The lava in her veins, that she visualized boiling her organs, soon begin to be a dull pain, a strong pain still. The lights finally went out for Claire, a moment she had been praying for.

Claire's vision came in and out. Moments faded in and out. Ms. Clark standing over her, removing or reinserting a tub or serum. Sometimes Claire could see a spider in the corner, moving around, spinning a web. Claire imagined that she had laughed out loud when she saw the spider. She doubted she laughed. A trivial little insect use to be her biggest fear years ago.

Claire had no sense of time. At times, she felt like she had always been like this. In-between different levels of pain.

Claire felt her body lift up and she imagined for a moment she was floating. She opened her eyes, looking upward.

Sylar was carrying her. His face had a murderous look. His only face she truly knew. Claire's eyes fluttered and she mustered to look behind him. The room she had spent an eternity in seemed so close, but so far away at the same time. Her vision made things fade in and out at different perspectives. Samuel had Ms. Clark by the hair and he was in the process of slamming her into the chair.

Claire's vision went out again.

She was floating, the pain still present, but lighter. The pressure of the ground on her skin had increased the pain in her back, floating was reducing that.  
Suddenly, she was on a soft surface. She hissed at the new sensation. It enticed a new prickle of pain. She kept her eyes shut, there was suddenly more light that could hurt her eyes.

Sleep started to take over her senses. She welcomed it. Sleep was constant, not a scramble of moments.

"Claire. Drink this."  
Claire moaned at the voice trying to wake her. She couldn't tell who it was. She swore it was Ms. Clark.  
"Claire, you need to drink this."  
Claire pushed whatever was in front of her, spilling it over herself. When the liquid hit her skin she felt like it sizzled against her skin. She whined at the feeling.

"Go to Hell" was all she could muster.

"Claire."

Claire opened her eyes, blocking out the light from the windows of her room with her hand. She recognized the purple canopy and the vanity. The silk didn't feel magical against her skin, like it usually did. Sylar was on the bed with her, trying to sit her up. He pulled her up, like she was a rag doll, leaning her up against the headboard.

"Sylar, What did she do to me?"  
"Just drink this, it will make you feel better."  
He shoved a bottle with a dark substance in her hands. Claire paused before putting it into her mouth.  
"This better kill me."  
Sylar laughed. It echoed to Claire. Lights and sounds were still very hazy. She gulped down the substance. She could taste nothing. She finished the bottle, tossing the bottle against the wall. It surprised her when she heard it smash into a million pieces.

Claire let her head rest against her shoulder, taking labored breaths. Her body ached as if it had been slammed by a train several times. She looked over at Sylar, without moving her head. He was sitting at the side of the bed, not looking at her. His face was in a large book. He looked disheveled. He hadn't shaved, his hair wasn't slicked back into evil, and he was wearing a dark t-shirt. She had never seen him dressed down before. She glanced around her room, finally taking in the sight. It was covered with papers, books, and a lap top sat on her vanity. It was open and Claire could make out a genome program open. She finally found some energy to talk after some time had passed.

"Hey."

The sound surprised Sylar, he turned to look her in the eyes.

She spoke again, her voice was somehow horse and scratchy, as if she had been talking for days.

"What the hell happened to me?" She labored out the question.

Sylar slid up next to her, the motion causing Claire to lean against his shoulder. She tried to adjust, but when her body responded with searing pain, she decided to just settle. He felt her discomfort, so he shifted her down. He leaned her to lay on her side and he laid across from her. His arm propping his head up. They weren't touching anymore. They just laid side by side, staring at each other.

"That bitch created a serum so powerful that it removed your regenerative cells. But what she failed to tell Samuel, was that while she removed your regenerative cells, she was also infecting you with a virus. I thought it was the Shanti Virus at first, but We discovered it was especially designed for you, Claire. She infected your body to kill itself and heal itself, all at once. A constant state of illness, death and pain."

Claire began to shake. The room suddenly felt very cold. Sylar flicked his wrist, and an extra blanket was on her.

"How long was I there? In that room?"

Sylar's face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"A week."

Claire felt her eyes shutter. A tiredness was overcoming her. Sylar decided to keep talking to her, even as her eyes closed.

"Keep talking. Please."

Sylar was quiet for a moment.

"You've been up here for a week. This is the first time in days that you've been conscious enough to take the cure on your own. I've been giving it to you."

It explained all the books, papers, the computer. Sylar had to figure out the cure without Ms. Clark.

"Samuel had no idea about her plans. The day you went in for that treatment...We both had to go to Germany. Things happened. We arrived a week later to discover what she had done. He was foolish to leave you alone with these people. They don't see you like We do."

Claire felt her breath start to steady out. She was nearing sleep again. A brief thought entered her brain. She turned away from Sylar, laying away from him.

"Did you kill her?"

She felt Sylar lean up against her, his breath behind her ear. He whispered to her. He somehow sounded sexual in his response.

"No, not yet."

Claire shuddered from the tone of his voice, but felt his warmth to be comforting. She was so cold.

"Good."

She felt herself start to lean against him. She whispered her last words before falling asleep.

"Because I want to kill her."


	5. Chapter 5

Claire awoke, days later, fully recovered. She hadn't felt this amazing in a very long time. It was the middle of night, her room was dark, except for a dull light seeping from underneath the bathroom door. She stretched her arms and turned to her side, away from the windows. Thankfully, she was alone. After a few moments of recalling her past two and half weeks of sickness. She got out of bed. She looked down at herself. She had been wearing the same yellow sundress from before. She turned on a small lamp, with a stain glass affect, and stared at the dress. It was no longer yellow.

Ripping it off, disgusted by the smells that hit her nose, she tossed it to the other side of the room. It was faded, with heavy stains of blood, vomit, and sweat. Claire rubbed a hand through her hair and placed her hand at the back of her neck. She felt a odd texture to the back of her skin. Claire walked over to the vanity to looked over her body. She was just wearing her underwear, that was nearly as gross as the dress. The front of her body looked perfectly fine. As if it didn't go the shock of two weeks of trauma.

She turned to look at her back and gasped.

A long scar raced from left shoulder to about her mid-back. Her mind sparked a memory into her brain.

_She was looking up at the ceiling of the room, counting the cracks, when to her right the rusty, steel door flew open. Sylar had a volcanic rage in his eyes as he sees her lying there. Claire can't respond, nor scream. He was over her in a heartbeat, picking her up. He grabbed the tube in her back and in a swift move he ripped out it. But as he ripped it out of her, she recoiled in pain, causing the tube to cut her deeply in her back. He held her still for a moment, she couldn't see his face. He was waiting for her wound to heal, it wouldn't. Claire could remember the blood slowly flowing out of her back. "Claire, Why won't you heal?" He looked her in the face. Claire looked back at his, feeling half-crazy._  
_"Why won't you heal, Sylar?" He paused at her question._  
_The sound of Samuel raging at Ms. Clark in the other room interrupting them. Samuel walked into the room, scrunching his nose up in disgust. Sylar lifted her up and walked out of the room, as Samuel became physical with Ms. Clark. _

Claire couldn't make sense of time for a very long time. Her mind was in a state of dehydration, damage, and over-all crazy town for about two weeks. Now that she was back to being "perfect" again, her mind was repairing the damaged memories. Claire traced her hand down parts of the scar in her back. She honestly loved it. It made her imperfect for once. She stepped closer to the mirror, realizing her hair had changed colors. Her hair was no longer bright blonde, but a mixture of white, brown, and blonde. She twirled a piece of hair in her hand, enraptured at the changed. She knew it was natural, since she was always surrounded by fake blondes constantly.

Claire snapped out of her daze and grabbed new clothes to wear, not looking at what she grabbed. She opened the bathroom door, finding the bath tub already filled with steaming water and even candles. The room smelled of lavender. Claire breathed it in deep and hastily slid out of her gross clothes. She hissed as she slid into the bath tub. The water was hot. Claire paused. She felt pain, a normal amount of it. A sensation she lost years ago. She slid underneath the water, her new hair feeling amazing. Contemplating her new ability to feel pain again. Was there still a serum in her system?

She pulled up and began to scrub her head with shampoo. She soaked herself for what seemed like hours and finished her clean up. After she had dried off and more staring at the scar in the mirror, Claire dressed. She put on a blue v-neck shirt and jeans. Claire slipped on shoes and headed back into her room. She looked around the room, which was no longer covered in books and papers.  
She stared at her bed, hating the sight of it. The sheets seemed twisted and extremely gross. She ripped them off the bed, grabbed the sundress, and threw them in the empty bath tub. She stood for a moment, staring at the heap of clothes. She found a piece of paper underneath her bed and picked up a lavender candle. She lit the piece of paper and started to use it to set her sheets and blankets on fire. She stepped back as the fire engulfed the sundress. Relief was all Claire could feel.

Sylar's door swung open exactly when the smoke began to filter underneath his door. He stood before her, just dark bottoms on, no shirt. His face taking in the scene, his hair a mess. His face was clean shaven, and not as bearded before. It must have been odd to see her standing very cooly as their bathroom was on fire. He raised his hand over the rising fire, simmering it down, but not letting it go out.

"Redecorating?"  
Claire actually smirked at his comment.  
"Just can't take the sight of it anymore. That room. That dress. Just its soo..."  
"Gross." He said it so matter of fact, that Claire laughed. Genuinely laughed.  
"Honestly, How could you stand to be in there with me?" He smiled coyly at her.  
"I lost my sense of hygiene for a bit too. So I think I was more disgusted with myself."  
Claire snorted and leaned against the bathroom sink. "You should always be disgusted with yourself."  
Sylar placed his hands over his heart, pretending to be wounded. "Claire Bennett must truly back to her senses, because only she can wound me so deeply."

Claire looked at his playfulness, astonished by her comfort around him, considering two weeks ago it was nerve-racking to be around him. She still hated him, but she had other things in mind at this present time. The two watched the fire in silence, until the last bit of material was consumed. Sylar turned the tub on to wash down the ashes.  
"Claire, you have discolored our tub."  
"Please, don't call it _our_ tub."  
"Too domestic for you?" Sylar looked up at her as he shut off the faucet.  
She ignored his comment.  
"What time is it?" Sylar paused thinking for a moment.  
"It is 5:47 in the morning. I heard you a couple of hours ago, figured I'd give you a relaxing moment in the bathroom. Then you lit it on fire."  
He started to walk back into his bedroom, glancing back at her.  
"That being said, I need my beauty rest."

Claire followed him into his room. He stood a bit shocked to watch her do so. His eye brows raised. He closed the bathroom door softly. Claire looked around his perfectly clean room. Sylar walked by her, yawning, slipping into his bed.  
"I'm exhausted and would prefer that you make zero sounds. You don't want to see me when I wake up on the bad side of the bed."  
Claire was studying his books as he said this. Unsure if she should tell him that his bed must have two bad sides to it. She glanced at him, unsure of her next move. She was tired suddenly as well. His back was to her, and he lay very still for a moment. Claire slipped her shoes off, and cautiously went to the other side of the bed.  
He looked content, with his eyes closed. She slowly lifted the blanket and slowly entered the bed. She lay on her left side, placing her hands beneath her head, watching him. His eyes slowly opened.  
"You didn't ask me if you could stay here."  
Claire ignored his defensive, sarcastic comment.  
"I can't be in that room anymore."  
Sylar shifted closer to her. She didn't freeze, or clamp up.  
"I still hate you. I still hate the things you've done. The things you will do. But I can't be alone anymore."  
"I know."  
Sylar shifted to lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. She could smell his musk a little better. It was a deep, dark pine smell. A city boy who smelled like a forest.  
"I've started to plant seeds of doubt in Samuel. Who he trusts, who he doesn't. As horrible as what happened to you, Ms. Clark doing what-"  
"Doing what she did solidified his fears." Claire slightly nodded understanding.  
"He puts you on this pedestal, your blood was his focus. It alienated a lot of his supporters. They want to fight, they want to win. He is losing his mind over finding the fountain of youth." "If he cares so much about living forever...Why does he care what happens to me? I'm just a tool."  
Sylar turned his head and looked at her like she understood nothing.  
"I've told you before, You're special. He needs someone forever, Claire."  
Claire furrowed her brow, shaking her head a bit at the idea. "  
If he finds the fountain of youth, he can choose anyone to have it too."  
"Have you met you?" Claire stilled at the comment and he stared deep in her eyes.

Claire turned her body, away from his eyes to stare at the ceiling as well. She changed the subject.  
"So What's the next step? We need to gain the support of his followers, without him suspecting us."  
Sylar shifted his weight to be on his side facing her. He slowly wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her to him. She tried to pull away at first, but his warmth felt too good to pull away from.  
"We be merciful."  
She paused.  
Realizing what he was saying to her. She growled at him.  
"No. That is the one thing I want. You can't take that from me-"  
"You will have your revenge. But if We show mercy to her, Ms. Clark, We can win the rest of them. Show some leadership they respect. I am taking a page out of your book, Claire."  
Claire laid her head against his chest. He hovered his hand over her shoulder, unsure how to settle, shocked at her intimacy. He turned to lay on his back, holding Claire to his chest. He continued with their plan.  
"We show Mercy. You start to get involved in fighting and planning, show them the bossy-pants that you are. Be an asset to the resistance, but cater to Samuel. Befriend him. He is desperate for your forgiveness."

Claire in a absent mindset, traced her fingers along his chest, digesting his words. Making plans in her head about how to manipulate and interact with her captors, even though she hadn't seen many people at this place for months. She wondered how far she'd have to go to gain Samuel's trust. She stopped tracing her hand, realizing what she was doing. She looked up at Sylar, who seemed very content. His eyes were closed and the look on his face made her realize what her simple touch had done to him. She resettled her head back down and simply held onto his body.  
"Do I have to give my blood again?" She asked softly.  
"No, Samuel's done with that. We're done with that. We found fridges full of your blood. We won't give it out to the wounded anymore, it isn't cost effective. Especially when those people are taken by opposing forces most of the time anyways. Samuel will have Ms. Clark and another special work only on his fountain of youth with what they have. Under heavy watch, of course."

Claire seethed for a moment. It sickened her. That woman touching her blood, getting her rocks off, using her blood. That woman being able to breath made Claire's blood boil. Mercy was the last thing Claire felt she could muster.  
"You'll have your moment, Claire." Sylar said suddenly. "I promise."  
Claire took a deep breath, and chewed her lip. She leaned up on her elbow, resting the her head against her head. She stared at him.  
"We make a lot of promises."

Sylar opened his eyes, looking down at her, the green gems gleaming up at him. He placed his hand on her face, stroking it softly with his fingers. He slowly leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed her. She didn't fight it, she just let it happen. She closed her eyes, opening her mouth to let him in more. She tingled all over at his touch. He grunted into their kiss, her openess arousing him more. She felt her body slowly move underneath him, their kiss never breaking. He opened his eyes, breaking the kiss. He was holding her tigthly to him. Claire realizing the siutation they were in, very slowly shifted away from him. She was grateful that his grip loosened at her movement and he readjusted to his orginal position on his back. She faced away from him. The silence between them was thick. He shifted again after a moment and turned so that their backs were against one another. Claire felt a coldness sweep over her. She didn't want his warmth, but it was all she had. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his body, placing her face against his back. Tiredness came over her again, and she started to fall into a deep sleep. Before she had fallen into a deep sleep, she felt his arms around her, pulling her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire awoke the next morning, nestled in Sylar's arms. The warmth that she coveted the night before quickly drained from her body. She felt dread and disgust cover her skin, but she refrained from barfing in his bed. What would her biological parents think of her? What would anyone think of her? She knew he'd awaken if she'd tried to leave the bed, but she tried to be quiet as possible anyways. Slipping his arms off off her as slowly as possible almost gave her a headache. Tip-toeing through the room was easy, but she felt his eyes on her back as she opened the bathroom door. Claire didn't want to look back and strike up a conversation, so she kept moving forward.  
Once in her room, Claire began to dig through her trunk. She needed to start to play the role that Sylar had discussed. Clothing can help with playing a role, and she thankfully had experience doing it at two different high school. College was a little different. She found parts of herself, but with the hysteria around specials, she had to hide a majority of who she was.

A white blouse, with a modest neckline and long sleeves caught her eye. She combined it with a pair of black slacks and a pair of stylish black boots. Hopefully she was pulling off the look of a Merciful Badass?  
As Claire changed, her mind couldn't help but float to the night before. She hated that she allowed him close to her. She had even let him kiss her. Her thoughts swarmed to her father and Peter. They'd be so angry with her. Disownment was in her future. Claire touched her scar on her back by accident. It made her wonder if they were even still alive.

If Sylar wanted to keep getting in her personal space, she'd get some answers from him. Or from Samuel. It wasn't the first time in her life that she had charmed more than two boys for what she wanted. She just happened to be charming two psychopaths.

Claire studied herself in the mirror. The white blouse clung to her in all the right spots. Claire even sighed with relief at the sight.

"Perfect."

"I'd say."

Sylar stood behind her, leaning up the post of her barren bed. He was looking her over in a way that gave her chills. She looked over her shoulder at him, catching herself fluttering, ready to play the game.  
"Think so?"  
She put her hand on her hip, tilting her head sideways, as if she didn't approve her choice.  
Sylar, now dressed in his usual dark outfit, stood behind her, looking at the two of them in the mirror.

"Its perfect. The Yang to my Yin. You look like a fully-recovered-"  
"Merciful Badass."  
Sylar smirked and nodded.  
"I'll introduce you to some different inner circle members today. You'll know which ones you can turn against Samuel. But be careful, I know Samuel will want to hover over you. Watch how you say things and when."  
Claire nodded and gave him a coy look, as if they were playing a game.  
"What will you do?"  
Sylar just chuckled and raised his right hand up in a sheepish way.  
"What I do best. Controlled chaos."

Claire bent over a bit to look in the mirror, fluffed her hair, and turned towards Sylar. They were inches apart. He seemed docile in her presence.

"Ready when you are."

Sylar pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in to her face. Claire internally was freaking out, but she kept a cool facade. He closed his eyes and attempted to kiss her. Putting her two fingers against his lips, she pushed his face away in a soft way. He's eyes opened with a little bit of hurt shining through. Claire panicked for a moment, she didn't want to break their deal, but didn't want him to get use to being so physical with her. She put on her kindest face, the face she used to use with Peter or anyone she ever tried to help. Maybe in a way, she did want to help him. She chose her words carefully, placing her hand on the side of his face.  
"Sylar" she paused. "Give me time, building bridges? Remember?"  
Sylar straightened up a bit more. Looking a bit embarrassed and shut down. Claire almost felt bad for him. Almost. But to make sure she had her very own arsenal in her back pocket so she added the next bit.  
"How do we not show this?" She pointed between them, indicating that there was something between them. Sylar raised his eyebrow at her, not answering her.  
"Well, come on. Anyone who isn't blind or deaf can sense this. Do we showcase anything-"  
Sylar cut her off.  
"Samuel knows my _desires._ He gladly competes for you. He thinks it is a contest. Who can break Claire Bennett first? And who can truly have her?"  
Claire fumed for a moment. She wasn't a prize, she was a person. Sylar read it on her face. He spoke softly to her.  
"Trust me, Claire-bear. He doesn't know you like I do. I just like the sport, when it comes to him. But behind these doors, our doors. This is me with you. Don't be fooled with what I project out there."  
Claire nodded and shot back rather quickly.  
"Same here, don't be fooled either. I can play the game too." She regretted saying it to him, but he took it as a sign of trust. He headed toward the door, Claire following, keeping up with his long strides.  
"Then its settled. You act like you hate my guts, I act like the charming mastermind that I am. Win-Win."  
"Oh, It won't be much of an act."

Sylar sideways at her, as they walked side by side down the hallway to the main chapel.  
"You are an enigma, Claire Bennett."  
Claire felt power with that statement and looked at him.

"And I know_ exactly_ what you are."  
They entered the Chapel before Sylar could respond to her statement. He slowed up in his pace. Claire walked slightly behind him, reminding herself of their goals. She noticed a bit of a crowd in the chapel.  
Samuel was surrounded by four people that Claire had never seen before. A tall, lean, tan woman with a sleek look and impressive tattoos sat very gingerly near Samuel's lap. Her face held a tight scowl and dark make up. She was conversing with an attractive man with ginger hair, but dangerous eyes. His back seemed to be slightly disfigured, with shards of glass sticking out of it. Claire realized it was his spine. His mutation must have had some sort of glass effect.

Samuel, himself, was conversing with a tiny, blonde with a peppery voice that seemed to reach high levels. It pierced Claire's ears for a moment. She dressed more like a bubble gum princess, than a international fugitive. The last man that Claire laid eyes on made her heart stop.  
"Peter." she whispered.

Sylar made a quick glance to her, being the only one to be able hear her.  
Claire lost her focus as she made eye contact with Peter. A nasty slash diagonally crossed his face. He had black slicked hair and a black t-shirt clinging to his body. Claire had never seen him so darkly dressed. He stared back at her, eyes burning. He seemed like he was about to explode. With what emotion, Claire didn't know.

The whole group stilled as the two approached the table. Samuel nearly pushed the tan girl off his chair, in response to Claire's presence. The tan girl gave Claire the dirtiest look, it could have peeled skin off. Claire tried to focus on Samuel, but her heart was running rampant at the sight of Peter. She couldn't help by stare at him.  
"Claire, I want to be the first to sincerely apologize for the actions of Ms. Clark. She has been dealt with and She will face further consequences."  
Even though Samuel was speaking to her, Claire was so focused on Peter, that she heard nothing at all. She even forgot her vengeance against Ms. Clark for a moment. All she could do was wonder why Peter hadn't spoken to her. Why hadn't he hugged her yet? Why was he so still and quiet?  
Samuel walked over to Claire, who seemed to have forgotten where she was for a moment. Peter had broken his eye contact with her, and now was watching Sylar with steely eyes. Samuel pulled Claire away from the group, sitting her in a pew. He sat in the pew ahead of her, leaning back over it, staring at her intently. Claire stared at her hands. She was completely thrown. Anger rushed through her, she glanced at Sylar who seemed unfazed at Peter's appearance.  
Samuel finally spoke to her while the rest of group had settled at the table to begin discussions of an operation in London.

"Claire, I know that a lot has happened in the past few weeks-"  
"It isn't your fault, Samuel."  
Claire cut him off, finally regaining her track of mind. It was time to the play the game. She'll get answers from Peter or Sylar along the way.

She looked up at Samuel with a understanding look.

"She violated your trust. She violated mine. That tends to happen to me a lot."  
Claire felt herself lie through her teeth, but she covered it with a bit of honesty. People did violate her trust quite a bit.

Samuel seemed relieved by her rational, even though it was twisted to satisfy him. Claire looked up in his eyes, suppressing every ounce of want to punch him in the face. Claire sat back, relaxing her body. She even angled it to make herself look better. A little slutty, but she had to play this game.

She looked at the group of people at the table and slowly looked back at Samuel.

"Trust is something that doesn't come naturally."  
Samuel stared at the group, nodding.  
"I must admit to you, Claire. I find myself having trouble trusting others as well. We take chances though? Don't We?"  
Claire looked at him with a sad look.  
"Take it from an immortal. You don't have much time to make more mistakes, trust should be solid. Not even blood builds it. Time does. I have plenty of time to build trust even with the worst of us."

Claire placed her eyes on Sylar, who seemed to instinctively know when she was looking at him. He glanced over at her, smiling at them, like he knew something they didn't. Claire had played the right card. Jealousy flooded Samuel's face. Claire looked back at Samuel, putting hope behind her eyes. Time to play damsel.  
"Maybe someday you'll understand."

Samuel adjusted himself, glaring at Sylar.

"Claire, I was hoping that we could form a better friendship. A partnership?"  
Claire's head did a flip. This was what Sylar was talking about. A way to have Samuel trust her. She couldn't act too into it. She had to go about it in a fashion that wasn't too simple. Claire put on her best thinking face.  
"Answer me this. Why is Peter here?"  
Samuel seemed to prefer Claire questioning him for her trust.  
"He is here, because he found the other side to be more ruthless than ours. Peter isn't a quitter, he just discovered the side he was fighting for, had intention to obliterate all of us. Including him. Including you."  
Claire looked over at Peter, who seemed lost in thought. He wasn't contributing to the plans with the rest of the group. Sylar seemed to be enjoying holding the table. She turned back to Samuel, leaning on her knees, inching a bit closer to him.  
"I want to help."  
Samuel seemed pleased by the action.  
"Claire, you are just the person I need these days. I need someone to rally the troops. To inspire hope. A pretty, blonde cheerleader to ra-ra the crowd. Are you good with any weapons?"  
Claire nodded at the question. Her father flashing in her mind.  
"My father taught me how to shoot."  
"Well, That means you'll be as nasty shot."

Samuel sprung up with spirits. He thought he had won her over. Claire followed suit and slid into the empty chair next to Peter. Samuel sat at the head of the table, giving a grand speech that Claire somehow blocked out. She put her hand on Peter's, under the table, and squeezed it. He looked at her, an unchanging look. Claire stared back, trying to read his eyes. He seemed so lost.

Samuel droned on and on as Claire held Peter's hand. He looked down at her hand and back at her. He slightly squeezed it and whispered to her.  
"Meet me outside after this."  
Claire nodded and removed her hand. She started to pay attention to Samuel's long-winded speech about dominance, but was distracted now by Sylar. He was sitting across from Peter, but giving her a confused and annoyed look. Claire made a face at him and proceeded to flip him off.

He scowled at the gesture. He mouthed out the word "Classy" to her and returned his attention to Samuel.

Samuel directed the military section of the group of regions of the United Kingdom that they wanted to take. He also mentioned that Claire would start recruiting for them. Bringing people willingly to the front line. Claire kept her face serious, but her insides were almost crying. She never believed in war, nor recruitment.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire timidly followed Peter down a few hallways, into an open courtyard. Beautiful trees with pink and white leaves cradled the area. Stone benches were strung about, dabbled with falling leaves. It was very picturesque. Claire looked up at the sun, taking a deep breath. She realized she hadn't been outside in months, even if her skin didn't show it. The court yard also showed her that the monastery was on a hill, looking over a rustic city. Her eyes widened in the sight.  
"We're in Italy?!"  
Claire looked over the city of Rome. It was partially wrapped in white smoke and destruction. Other parts of the city remained intact and showcasing the city's once grand presence. She always wanted to travel the world. This wasn't what she had in mind.  
Claire turned back to see Peter standing awkwardly in the middle of the court yard. He wouldn't look at her. She was partial surprised that Samuel let them be alone, considering they tended to team up against the villains. He finally spoke to her.  
"Claire, I can't stress to you about how much has happened in the past year. I worked very hard to protect everyone, but I failed. Whenever I went to visit you in Canada, it was like a reminder about how I was failing. I'm sorry for that."  
Claire gave him a quizzical look. It explained his odd behavior at the cabin and their last fight, but why apologize? She felt her body move before her mind could think. She hugged him tightly, pressing her head against his chest. He seemed to stiffen and she released him. Claire felt hurt and stared up at him, feeling tears building up behind her eyes.  
"Well, Pete, a lot has happened to me too. If you and Dad had just let me be apart of fight...maybe you wouldn't have the world on your shoulders alone? It would be on mine too!"

Claire moved away from him, hurt by his cold and unresponsive nature. She turned away from him and looked over the city of Rome, her mind on Peter. His eyes were so stormy. It reminded her of Sylar. Peter suddenly breathed out heavily, and sat down at the stone bench closest to him. He cracked his knuckles and closed his eyes. He spoke as if it pained him.  
"Claire, I killed Noah."  
The words struck Claire heavily in the stomach. She turned quickly, hugging herself, staring down at him as he sat.  
"No."

Claire shook her head and sat down next to him, fidgeting and shaking. Peter didn't look at her. Claire read the seriousness in his face. Tears started to silent fall down her face, but she didn't cry out. Her voice simple shook.

"Why? Why Peter?"  
Peter suddenly took hold of Claire's shaking hands and stared at her with real emotion. It wasn't remorse for his actions, but regret for telling her.  
"Your father was deep in the government actions. He was willingly to wipe out Specials, except for you. He knew you couldn't die. That's why he put you in that cabin, away from his doings. I thought it was to protect you, but it was to not allow you to see what he was going to do. He was willing to wipe out whole populations to ensure your safety and the safety of the human population. I didn't know it until I saw it myself. Until he tried to kill me. He killed Angela, Claire. He murdered my mother."  
Claire ripped her hands out of his as she stood up. She stood over him with rage building in her eyes.

"Liar. My father would never-"  
Peter was up now, eyes darker than ever now. He towered over her.

"Never Kill? Claire, you know your father was capable of this. Don't be naive. Have you asked about Sandra or Lyle? No, You haven't. You let Noah be the dominant figure in your life, so much so that you let the innocent leave your mind. They're dead now, Claire. They died because he failed to save them. He went on another vengeance streak, left them alone. I couldn't save them from your father's enemies. He just had too many." Peter paused for a moment, anger brewing.  
"I saw him kill my mother."  
Claire's world crashed. She slowly sunk to the ground. Sobs erupted from her.  
"It couldn't have been him. Sylar could have pretended to be him or some other shape shifter-"  
Peter looked down at Claire and coldly spoke.  
"You don't think I didn't check? I blamed Sylar, Samuel, anyone. Anyone, but him. Claire, I'm not sorry for what I did."  
Claire grabbed the grass in her hands, tightly grasping the roots. She hated Peter so much in this moment. She contemplated every move she could make to hurt him in this moment. Sylar's words suddenly rung in her head. _Mercy._  
Revenge will come later.  
Silence lasted for a few moments, as Claire composed herself. She spoke slowly.

"I forgive you."  
Peter took a step back, staring down at Claire. She finally looked up at him. She started to compose her voice and her emotions better.

"Peter, I forgive you. You have always tried to protect me from the first time we've met. If you say my father did what he did, than I believe you."  
She felt tears drying on her face as she wiped her eyes. Peter lifted her up and finally hugged her. Claire felt rage rise in her chest, but she pushed it down. Part of her knew what Peter said was true. Her father was capable of it. It didn't mean she had to accept that killing him was the way to go. Claire pushed away from Peter, smoothing her hair out.

"Who killed my mother and brother?"  
Peter slowly spoke.  
"Samuel. He killed them in Germany. Noah tried to hide them there, while he murdered my mother. Samuel found them rather easily. He made it quick, Claire."  
Claire stilled.  
"How do you know it was quick?"  
Peter turned away from her.  
"I was there."  
Claire felt her rage overcome her again. She noticed a rusted piece of fence, that had a dagger-like end to it. She grabbed it and went to drive it into Peter's back. Her anger peaking now.

Before she could stab him, she felt her body being grabbed from behind. Sylar didn't bother using his powers, he simple wrapped his arms around her waist. Claire fought and struggled to break out of his hands.  
"Let go of me. You don't understand."  
Peter turned around, putting the pieces together of what almost happened. He scowled, but remained silent. Sylar forced Claire to ground, having her release the rusted spike. She did jam it into his leg a few times, but he ignored the attack. When she finally did drop the spike, Claire cried out. All she could think was how tired she was of crying. Sylar didn't release her, but held her closer as she erupted. She covered her face in her hands. Sobs echoed through the courtyard, the only sound vibrating off the walls.

Peter spoke finally.  
"Claire, for the greater good of the Specials, your family needed to die. Sandra and Lyle were just bargaining chips to us, We needed to get to Noah. Make him make a mistake. He was going to drop a nuclear bomb that would destroy the world's populations, just to ensure a certain population's destruction. It is a chess game, You need to remove the pawns to get to the King."

Claire didn't look up at Peter. She took a big breath, and turned slightly to Sylar. He was glaring at Peter, slightly shocked at Peter's admission.  
"I want to be left alone."  
Sylar looked down at her, nodding. He stood up, releasing her body.  
"Let's go Petrelli. I think you've done enough damage for today."  
Peter snarled back at Sylar.  
"I don't take orders from you, Sylar. I'm not done talking to Claire."  
Sylar's tone got very cool.  
"Yes, you are."  
With one motion of his hand, Sylar had Peter crashing through a window into the monastery. He turned to leave the courtyard, but Claire grabbed his hand for a moment. She looked up at him from her kneeling position.  
"Thank You."  
Claire meant it to. Sylar nodded, and headed back into the monastery. Claire looked over the destruction of Rome, silently crying.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks, Claire found herself immersed in the resistance that Samuel had created. She would go on expeditions with Craig, the good-looking Ginger with the glass spine. He was pleasant enough, ruthless when needed, but rather impulsive. Despite his ability to make a situation worse in a split second, the two had developed a friendship. He didn't "fancy" her in his words, but rather the dangerous Sheila. The tall, tan Special, who had favored sitting on Samuel's lap when Claire first encountered her. Sheila wasn't a fan of Claire, due to Samuel's favoritism, but Claire made sure to stay out of their way.  
The fact that she was saving Specials from a growing human extermination had given her a purpose. She was lucky enough to not be the one to recruit them for the Special army, but rather for safety with them. Her duty was pretty simple, and it allowed her to be very familiar with the population that they were housing in Italy. Everyone knew her as the rescuer. Claire even heard the word "savior" leave the lips of the young children she had saved from China. She silenced the talk as much as she could, reminding them that there is still a war to be one.  
Claire enjoyed her job. It had danger and distraction.  
Craig and Claire would scout out locations of where possible Specials were hiding. Craig would transport them to the locations. Claire would always lead the way, in case of any threat, especially in certain locations. The Amazon had posed a challenge due to the natural dangers, along with the local government dangers. Craig would assist in any sort of counter assault if a government had beaten them to the location or if the Specials were jumpy to their arrival. Claire had collected at least 35 people from 5 separate countries in her efforts.  
Her personal skills were more effective then she had initial thought they would be. After her conversation with Peter in the courtyard, she had held her distance from the heads of the organization. Her lack of attachment of them had given her back her spirit. Sylar attempted to bring her back to her plan, but they were always conveniently interrupted by a member of the resistance. Samuel wanted to keep them separate. She hadn't made time to see Sylar, or Samuel, unless it was a debriefing. Peter attempted to talk to Claire, but she let her middle finger do the talking. Craig was aware of the interactions and would hurry her out of the meetings. She appreciated his support. He watched her like a little sister. He had help her train in hand to hand combat, and retrained her on gun handling.

This morning they were in the training room, not too far from the courtyard, when Craig posed a question. The training room was rather large, an old wine storage room. Makeshift punching bags, weights, and mats were abundant. Mirrors lined the walls. He was sweating after beating up on a punching bag. Claire was stretching her leg, bringing it all the way pointed up the ceiling, while balancing herself to touch the floor. Her body was in the best shape it had ever been in.  
"So...Your'e immortal?"  
Claire paused, but kept still in her position.  
"Not really. Nothing is immortal."  
Craig punched the bag a few times.  
"I'm serious, Claire. Are you really going to live forever?"  
Claire shrugged as she brought her leg down.  
"In theory. But I don't believe it. My heart could give out or some natural disaster could take me out. I've never eaten shellfish...that could be my down fall?"  
Craig sighed, annoyed at her dismal of the conversation. Claire stretched her arms about, noticing his annoyance. She gave him a pouty face.  
"Ok, I don't like talking about it. I don't like calling myself an immortal or anything other than simple, cheerleader: Claire Bennett. I've lived long enough to see that self-imposed titles can be your downfall. I guess its just a reminder that I'm going to be alone for a very long time. Even though I don't have much left, watching your loved ones die is depressing."  
Craig held onto the bag, processing her words. He turned back to her, giving her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Simple Cheerleader? Have you seen yourself unload your gun on government soldiers? You try to act innocent, You are not."  
He gave her a strong grin and wiped his face with a towel.  
"I'm hitting the showers. I heard Molly is working on a possible group in Japan. I wouldn't be surprised if Japanese specials have found a way to block her. Those folks got some mean technology."  
Claire smiled and nodded. She still hadn't seen Molly or Micah in weeks. She knew that they must have heard of her work with finding specials, but whenever she would leave the specials in the infirmary they were no where to be seen. Samuel had clustered most of the specials on the other side of the monastery.

Claire did a controlled front kart wheel. She liked her balance in the mirror.  
"Don't work too hard, Claire." Craig had called it out as he went into the hallways. She stretched forward touching her toes and pulled back up. Her black capri yoga pants and halter black workout top made her hair stand out in color, even if it was pulled back. Her hair had regained its natural blonde, and she was happy to see it. Her face slowly fell as she thought of Sandra's hair. It was a similar yellow. Lyle even had hints of this vibrant yellow, when he was a small boy. Claire turned to the punching bag, beating on it quickly in short strikes. She released as much anger into the bag.  
The images of her family at thanksgiving, christmas, or at football games flashed in her mind. Her fist cracked underneath the constant hitting. She pulled her hand away, hissing at the pain. The hand readjusted and healed itself.  
Claire turned to find Sylar standing across from her, on the fighting mat. Claire's heart jumped for a moment, it was a familiar feeling. The instant fear subsided into strong dislike. She opened her mouth with a scathing question.

"Can I help you with something?"

Sylar rolled his eyes at her tone. He was dressed as if he were to work out.  
"This is the community gym, Claire. You don't own everything."  
Claire sighed walking over to her towel. She wiped her face down. He seemed to watch her the whole time.  
"What? Is there something you want to say to me?"  
Sylar stretched his arms out, flexing his arm muscles underneath his black t-shirt.  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about our deal-"  
"Deal is off, Sylar. You let my family die."  
"Technical, Peter did."  
"Doesn't matter. I won't help you. You said you didn't need me to take over anyways. So what's the big deal?"  
Sylar stretch his neck.  
"Your Uncle changed the game. He is always up my ass. I can't say or do anything without him suspecting me. He lets Samuel have full control."  
Claire paused at this statement. Her hatred for Peter was deep now, even after seeing how bad it was in the world for specials.  
"I'm not interested. I'm going to just help people the way I know how."  
"Think of how much more you could help them. Helping me gain power? I'd stop this war."  
Claire threw the towel down and stormed up to Sylar's face. He was thrown off by her aggression.  
"Then just do it. You want me to trust you, then stop this war. Why do you constantly need titles and recognition?"  
"Samuel wants war. He wants death, destruction. Peter too. They have revenge on their minds. I can't fight them and the rest of the world."  
Claire scoffed and turned away from Sylar.  
"Sounds more like Gabriel than-"  
She felt herself be shoved face first into the opposing mirror. It shattered in her face, blood spurted from her forehead. She stood up, removing shards of glass from her face. Sylar seethed at her from across the room.  
"Never call me that."  
"I struck a nerve."  
"And I can destroy most of yours."  
"They'll always come back."  
Sylar flicked his wrist and an electric bolt sent Claire back into the broken mirror. Claire started to laugh. She stood up, dusting herself off.  
"I bet you don't know how to throw a punch. Your'e useless without your powers."  
Sylar growled and stood ready to fight.  
"Wanna bet?"  
Claire charged at Sylar, kicking him hard in the stomach with a front kick. He swung sloppily at her, and she ducked it easily. She brought her right fist upwards, connecting with his chin. He fell backwards onto his back. Sylar looked up at her, wiping his lip that had started bleeding. It healed quickly. Claire leaned over him.  
"Awwww, Is little Gabriel ok?"  
Sylar kicked the side of her knee hard, causing it to go in an awkward direction. Claire fell to the mat, on her hands and knees. Sylar attempted to get up, but Claire kicked his face from her position. She moved quickly, straddling him. Her first hit came down hard, she didn't punch him the normal way. Her fist had balled up and came down like a hammer on his nose. It cracked with a loud snap. He cried out at the pain, clearly blinded, blood seeping out of his nose. She struck him with her left. Then her right. It was like he was a punching bag this time. His face began to swell, cut, and bleed. The punches came fast and hard. She didn't stop until long after he had stopped moving.

She moved off him slowly, watching her hand heal. Pieces of skin healed over her showing knuckle bones. She looked up at the mirror. Her form was bloody and sweaty. A weight seemed lifted off her shoulders in a way. She had beat him in a physical fight. Claire had beaten Sylar, at something.  
His cough back into life made her jump. He spit out a mouth full of blood and he cracked his neck as he stood up. She eyed him wearily, ready for round 2. His face healed itself, the swelling and cuts disappearing.  
He telekinetically willed her towel to him and wiped his face. He very casual offered it to her. She took it slowly, wiping her face, watching him.

He was in arms distance from her, but the question he posed made her more startled than any action.  
"Did that feel good?"  
"What?"  
"Did that help you get some things off your chest?"  
Claire scoffed.  
"I-I didn't feel-"  
"Admit it. Beating my face in was the best time you have had in a long time."  
Claire crossed her arms and sighed.  
"Yeah, maybe. Why does it matter to you? You twisted enough to get off on it?"  
Sylar moved closer to her, looking down on her with stormy eyes.  
"Are you?"  
Claire made a noise of disgust.  
"Don't be gross."  
"Or did you picture me as Samuel? or dare I say...Peter?"  
"You don't get to talk about Peter."  
"He killed your father."  
"So did you."  
Sylar halted for a moment. Nathan must have seemed like a lifetime ago. Meredith too. Claire turned away, frustrated by the moment. She whipped around and pushed Sylar. She started pointing her finger at him, pushing him against the wall.  
"Sylar, you are so obsessed with having me work with you, be by your side. Help you gain power. Using Peter as some sort of comparison piece isn't going to work. Do I have to remind you, that You've got two parental deaths to his one. I can flatly say that I loathe the both of you. Actually, correction. I loathe this place with every fiber of my being. I loathe every person who is willing to hurt others for this "cause". By the end of this all, those who think that death and destruction is the way will be six feet under. I promise."  
Sylar silently listened to Claire's rant. It looked like it made him more enthralled by her.  
"Claire, I've missed this side to you."  
Claire smiled at him.  
"Me too. Now how about you _Go Fuck Yourself_."  
With that simple statement, she walked ot of the gym.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank You to everyone reviewing! I really appreciate it. In this chapter, I used two songs for effect, its a new thing, but I don't know if it works. I OWN NOTHING.  
_Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift, _The Hill_ by Marketa Irglova

* * *

Claire felt a fury bubbling in her as she showered. Washing the blood off her body made her mind wonder about how far was she willing to go to set the world right. Her interactions with Sylar were always so confusing. It was moment to moment where he could make her question her moral range. From one second to the next, she could be a perfectly peaceful, passive person to beating a man to death with her fists. Claire had the water on scalding hot and her skin turned a deep red in reaction. It made Claire hiss, but she was grateful for a bit of pain. She didn't wish to endure what Ms. Clark had put her through ever again, but she was grateful to have sensation back.

Claire quickly dressed and ran out of her room to meet up with Craig. He told her to be at the chapel around 7:30 pm, and she didn't want to linger long in her room. She didn't need Sylar to be checking on her. The more she pushed him away, the more persistent he was to see her.

As she walked into the chapel, wearing her combat black pants and gray long sleeve shirt, Claire realized the Molly and Micah were waiting for her.  
Molly instantly started to well up at the sight of Claire. The two rushed to her, hugging her instantly. They seemed to have gotten a bit taller, even though it had been only a few months of not seeing one another. Micah wore a grown up face, as if he had seen some things that anyone his age should probably never see. Molly looked worn and timid. Claire felt her insides fill with warmth. They felt like home. She looked around the chapel to find no one around, it we empty. Craig must have planned this for her. She smiled to herself. Molly began to speak first and rapidly.  
"Claire, We've been hearing what you've been doing. We've been moved around so much. Why are they keeping us apart? Micah has singlehandedly dismantled parts of the world's governments. They had to revert to old school technology, even then he can crack their codes. Have you been using my information to find specials? Craig says its been helpful."  
Claire smiled at the fast speaking girl.  
"Yes, its been very helpful. How have you guys been? Ok?"  
Claire gave them a concerned face, both responded with shrugs and placid faces. Micah spoke.  
"We miss our old life. But We've found a home with some people. We have each other."  
Claire hugged them warmly again.  
"Hold onto that. Its important to have one another."  
The three of them sat in the pews of the chapel. They discussed events that each went through, Claire glossed over her times with Ms. Clark, Sylar and Samuel. She only discussed her adventures of finding Specials with Craig. Molly talked about how she has been honing her ability to find specials. Micah discussed how he hacked the President's computer and downloaded a porn spyware after a particularly anti-special speech. It had them laughing, Molly even collapsed on the floor with tears spurting from her eyes. Molly looked up at the alter area with a strange look from the floor. She stood up and lifted up a cover, that had looked like had been covering a table, but was actually a piano. Her face lit up and Micah groaned softly.  
"Oh man, she's been begging me to play since she found out I could."  
Claire clapped him on the back.  
"You have to play now."  
Micah reluctantly walked over to the piano and opened up the key cover. He sat down, Molly gleefully plopping down next to him. He cautiously pressed on a few keys, nervous it would cause a louder sound than needed. He played a few chords that Claire knew, but Molly made a groan sound.  
"I don't know the Beatles that well. Can you play something I know?"  
Micah gave her a look of contempt, but he showed how much he wanted to make her happy. He played a few chords, and Molly made a squeal kind of noise. She hummed along with the first few notes and began to chime in with the words.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
__When I said "I'll never let you go"  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

Claire moved up and sat next to the two, she started to sing along with Molly. Molly smiled softly at her as they sang together.

"_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"_

__Micah played softly on the piano, his eyes focused on playing the notes. Molly paused, unsure of the words, so Claire continued on.

"_Don't you dare look out your window, darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone.  
Gone."  
_

Molly jumped back in to the chorus, Claire holding her hand. They sang to each other.

_"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"_

Molly and Claire hummed along to the next part of the song, all three of them in deep thought. The song was truly bringing some realization and very real connections to their current lives. Micah stopped playing and Claire, unknowingly sung very softly.

_"Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."  
_

Silence covered the three of them. Molly looked at Claire, tears forming. Claire wrapped her arms around her, unsure what to say. Micah broke the silence.  
"We have to stop this."  
"Micah, don't say things like that. If Samuel hears you.."  
"What if Samuel hears him?"  
Claire raised an eyebrow. Molly looked sheepish for a moment. Micah answered slowly.  
"When anyone speaks out against anything Samuel does, they usually disappear. Suddenly. He doesn't actually care about Specials, he just cares about his power."  
Claire nodded. She didn't need to be told this.  
"Claire, are you working on anything to stop him?"  
Claire looked down at the piano, hitting a few keys sloppily.  
"I was. But found that I'd be making a bigger problem than Samuel. Peter supporting Samuel doesn't help."  
Micah and Molly looked confused.  
"Peter is here?"  
Claire nodded, she had assumed that they had seen him.  
"He is Samuel's right hand man. He killed Noah, let my family perish."  
Claire said it so bluntly, that Molly and Micah had trouble processing it for a moment.  
"Claire, why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was enjoying our moment, I guess. I think about it too much, I knew I would tell you soon."  
Molly nodded, huddling into Claire more so. She spoke softly.  
"I'm so sorry, Claire."  
Claire sighed, water welling up in her eyes.  
"Its ok. I just don't know what to do. Peter was always the hero, my fathers knew what to do. I'm on my own."  
Micah's eyes became stormy.  
"Claire, you are better than all of them. You have power. You can stop this."  
Claire stared at his defiant face.  
"I get so lost."  
"We are too, but We'd follow you. All of the specials you've saved. They'd follow you. They've been using you. Its time for you to use them back."  
Claire nodded. She looked down at the piano again. Her strength came to her voice.  
"I'll come for you."  
Molly's eyes widened with hope. Claire felt the sense of strength build. Seeing these two gave her a confidence. They still believed in her. Her mind swayed back to Sylar's initial plan. She reconsidered it again. Her heart pounded at the thought. She did promise to put all of them 6 feet under the ground. Maybe it was time to finally fulfill her promises.  
Craig appeared, rounding the corner.  
"Hey guys, hate to break this up but I can't keep these two missing for too long."  
Claire smiled at Craig as Molly and Micah stood up to leave. They hugged each other tightly.  
"I'll find you two again, I promise."  
Molly and Micah smiled at her and left quickly. Craig slowly following them. Claire stopped him.  
"Craig, thank you, I really needed that."  
"I know. What are friends for?"

He disappeared after the two teenagers. Claire sat back down at the piano. Her fingers twitched over the keys. She hadn't played in awhile, but the urge to release some feelings over came her. She began to play softly on the piano, a song that her mother loved.

_"Walking up the hill tonight  
when you have closed your eyes  
I wish I didn't have to make  
all those mistakes and be wise  
Please try to be patient and know that I'm still learning.  
I'm sorry that you have to see  
the strength inside me burning_

But where are you my angel now?  
Don't you see me crying?  
And I know that you can't do it all  
but you can't say I'm not trying.  
I'm on my knees in front of him  
but he doesn't seem to see me.  
With all his troubles on his mind.  
He's looking right through me.  
and I'm letting myself down  
By satisfying you  
And I wish that you could see  
that I have my troubles too..."

Claire stopped playing the song and took a gulp of air. Her mother's memory sticking in her mind. She understood why she loved this song. Her father caused a lot of conflict in their lives, maybe because of Claire, but he may have hurt her mother the worst.

A slow clap erupted from the back row of the chapel. It startled Claire, she whipped her head around to see Samuel, Peter and Sylar watching her. Samuel was slow clapping her. Claire stood up defiantly, glaring at them. Samuel stood up from the pew and approached her.  
"Claire, you have a lovely voice, if you don't mind me saying. I wish you finished the song."  
Claire bit back some venomous words.

"I forgot the rest of the words."

Sylar twitched his head slowly, he scratched at the back of his neck. He knew she was lying. He said nothing to Samuel though, who seemed to know she was lying as well. He smiled devilishly at her. Claire felt her cheeks blush.

"Claire, I've been meaning to speak with you. I was curious if you wanted maybe go on an outing with Peter and Sylar in the near future. I wanted to see if you wanted to become more involved with the resistance, fight with your brothers and sisters."  
Claire's eyes flashed to Peter and Sylar, who were seated in the back pew, distant from one another, but listening intently to the conversation.  
"What exactly do I have to do?"  
Samuel's shoulders seemed to relax into place and he turned to the back table.  
"I need you to walk into Congress, get in contact with the Vice-President, and get him alone."  
Claire followed Samuel to the back table.  
"How exactly am I suppose to do that? I'm-"  
"Not on their radar. Your father made sure you were out of every file at the Company and the government's files. They don't know you exist. With every trip with Craig, the both of you have insured that no one has discovered your identity. Micah has checked and you appear on none of the lists that the government has issued to the nation. No one knows who you are."  
Claire bit her lip, processing the information. Noah had given his life to save her in more ways than one.  
"That's great, but how exactly do I get to be alone with the Vice-President? Why not have a shape-shifter or-"  
Samuel raised his hand to silence Claire.  
"You don't think they've thought of that? They've built scanners that can read a shape shifters mutations. It instantly makes a shifter change into their true shape. We've lost two people to that already. They have created quite a few defenses against us."  
Claire crossed her arms, contemplating this move.  
"Even if I do this, How exactly do I get the Vice-President of the United States, of all people, alone?"  
Samuel seemed gleeful that she asked.  
"According to some of our inside men, he has a tendency to have interests in younger women."  
Claire stared at Samuel's face, her face grown serious.  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
"No jokes here, love. Just plain, old seduction."  
Claire grunted.  
"You want me to walk in there, find him and just say..."  
Claire put on her best valley girl voice and flipped her hair.  
"...Hello Mr. Vice-President, My name is Britney, do you like lollipops?"  
Sylar choked back a gurgled laugh. Claire looked back at him, meeting his eyes. She smirked at him. Peter watched the interaction, annoyance crossing his face. Claire realized she enjoyed annoying Peter. She turned back to Samuel, who looked serious again.  
"Claire, I don't trust anyone else to do this job like you could. I've seen you put your heart into things. I need someone I can trust."  
Claire chewed her lip and was serious again.  
"Fine, I'll do it. When I get him alone, what is the next step?"  
"You need to get him to this hotel, this room listed in the file. Sylar and Peter will be waiting. Here is a file about the Vice-President. Learn some of his likes... so you can peak his interest."  
Claire took the file and glanced up at Samuel.  
"I think I know how to do this, Samuel. You don't need to tell me how to be a female."  
She said it with as much disdain as possible.  
Sylar suddenly appeared and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a tight squeeze. Her heart started to pound at the action.  
"I told you that she'd be a natural at this."  
Peter walked past them, grunting.  
"She hasn't done anything yet."  
He sat squarely down at a chair, facing the rest of the group. Samuel gave Peter a distrusting look, but Sylar spoke fast.  
"Peter is just upset that he can't seduce the Vice-President."  
Claire scrunched her face up and ducked under Sylar's arm. She sat at the other end of the table.  
"The word seduction needs to not be used anymore."  
Sylar pulled up a chair to the table, right next to Claire.  
Samuel placed himself at the middle of the table.  
"We have documents giving you a proper id and history so that you can get into Congress. From the inside, you have to find his office. He should be holding a conference on the same day, so you'll need to be able to be in the conference as well. Linger in the halls. Do whatever you can do to get him back to the hotel room. Sylar and Peter will take it from there. You'll be stationed there for a few days, but only Claire will be able to come and go from the hotel. You two must stay put. This is D.C., Eyes are everywhere."  
Sylar seemed deep in thought, running his fingers over his lips. Peter stared off into space. Claire asked the question again.  
"Then what? We get him, then what?"  
Samuel spoke quickly.  
"We wipe his mind. We make him our tool within the government."

Claire nodded, she understood. She expected him to say that they would kill him. She opened the file and began to read. The typical, white, rich man profile popped up to her. Golf, fishing, burgers and church. She sighed. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel to flirt. He loved Harvard football, Claire could probably use that to gain some attention. She looked at his picture. He was attractive for an older man. He didn't dye his hair, but he had a grey tint that suited him. His name, John Canonon, seemed like a perfect VP. She read about his countless affairs, his wife, and a couple illegitimate children. She threw down the folder on the table.

"Its pretty much what every politician is. Nathan's name could have been here and the information wouldn't have changed."  
Peter gave Claire a dark look. She felt a little guilty for bad mouthing her dead father, but she was speaking the truth. She glared darkly back at him.  
Sylar looked between them, enjoying the tension.  
Samuel didn't look up from his notes.  
"The three of you will be shipped off in two days, so be prepared. Claire, once you are in D.C., I suggest you shop for some clothing with a democratic feel."  
Claire nodded. Her mind was turning, she needed to make amends with Sylar in two days. She needed to work on their plan again, infuse it in Samuel's plot. She slipped her hand underneath the table, gripping Sylar's hand for a moment. His eyes shot to hers. Claire released his hand and pushed back a piece of her hair.  
"Well, its pretty late. I'm going to get some rest. I'll be ready in two days."  
Samuel looked up at her. He smiled.  
"Happy to have you on board."  
Claire stood up and left the table. Sylar lazily looked at her as she did so. She walked through the hallway toward her room, she felt Sylar come up behind her. She glanced over her shoulder.  
"How'd you excuse yourself so quickly?"  
They reached their bedroom doors. She leaned her back up against the wall that was in between their doors. He stared at her and gave her a smirk.  
"I told them I was going to try my own seducing."  
Claire laughed at his admission.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"To piss them off, especially Peter."  
Claire bit her thumb, the thought of a pissed off Peter did give her a little pleasure.  
Sylar slowly leaned one arm against the wall above her head. They were close again and Claire could feel the warmth she had been craving fog her mind.  
"Are you really trying to seduce me?"  
Sylar suddenly removed his arm.  
"No, I'm not the one who needs the practice."  
With that, his door slammed in her face. Claire was a bit shocked at his brush off. She opened his door and he stood surprised to find her in his room.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I offend the Cheerleader? Not enough attention for the day."  
He sounded a bit angry with her.  
"I need to talk to you."  
He growled and towered over her, nearly backing her back into the door.  
"What exactly do you have to say to me, Claire? You flipping back to our original plan? Are you suddenly realizing that you need me? That you can't help it. I don't stand for that, Claire. I don't like being manipulated, to be used as some sort of toy. I am very accustom to it from your family, biological or not. Literal Mind Games. I doubt you had a normal relationship with a single member of your family. They've certainly passed on their wonderful ways to you."  
His words were a jumble of thoughts. He turned away from her. He ripped his shirt off, despite her presence. He started to unbuckle his belt to his jeans, when Claire turned away, looking out his window of his room. She could hear him changing into pj pants. She focused on what she needed to say to him.  
Claire finally spoke, but she didn't look at him.  
"I'm sorry, Sylar. I'm sorry that my father made you this way, when you could have been something different. I'm sorry if it seems like I was trying to manipulate you before, because I was. I wanted to find a way out of here."  
She paused.  
"I want to trust you. I just can't. There has been too much between us, with my family. I'm trying to figure this out on my own. I have realized that I do need you, but there is always going to be a part of me that wants you to be better. I want to stand next to someone who has control, who has good intentions."  
She looked back at him, his body was stiff and muscular. He had clearly been working out as well. She tore her eyes away from his body to his eyes that seemed to be dark and stormy.  
"I beat your face in this morning, because I could. I can hurt you as much as I needed to, you can come back from that. Everyone in my life has suffered when it comes to me. I am the only person that I know that has killed more people without lifting a single finger. You are the only one who has survived me."

Claire felt the words leave her, the truth coming out. She'd hate to admit it, but she knew she couldn't lie to him.  
Sylar seemed a bit dumbstruck by her speech to him.  
"You are an enigma, Claire."  
Claire moved before she could think of anything to say. She walked up to him, gently pushing him to sit on his bed. He sat there looking up at her like she was untouchable.  
She slowly slipped above him, straddling his lap. His hands instantly gripping her close. She placed both her hands on his face, staring into his eyes.

"We need to trust each other."  
Sylar pulled her tighter to him.  
"Building bridges?"  
Claire nodded, biting her lip, before kissing him. He welcomed her kiss hungrily. She opened her mouth to allow him more into her mouth. She kept a slow pace. Her need to connect with him was overwhelming. She slowly pulled away from his kiss.  
"May I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."  
He simply nodded at the request. His face and body craving more of her.

She slipped off him and sat down on his reading chair. She removed her shoes.  
Sylar stood up and walked into the bathroom. Claire could hear cold water running. She walked into their bathroom, seeing him washing his face with cold water. She slipped into her bedroom and changed into a black tank top and shorts for bed. She moved silently back into Sylar's room. He was slipping underneath his comforter, he looked surprised to see her back in his room.  
"What? You'd think I wasn't coming back?"  
Sylar softly smiled.  
" Yea, I thought you changed your name. Between the two of us, We've given a new definition of bi-polar."  
Claire gingerly slipped under the covers with him. His arms wrapped around her instantly, pulling her close to him. They were facing one another on their sides. He was using quite a bit of self-control.

"Claire, what song were you singing?"

Claire's eyes dazed for a moment.  
"My mother's favorite song, she taught me how to play it on the piano. I think its from a movie. _The Hill_ is the name of the song."  
"It was beautifully tragic."  
Claire nodded.  
"I liked Sandra, she was very kind to me, before she realized I was bad news."  
Claire smirked at the memory.  
"She was the strongest woman I knew."  
Sylar played with Claire's hair.  
"My mother, my adoptive mother, was not so strong. She built me up to only tear me down. She discovered who I was, my true self, and she tried to kill me."  
Claire laid very still at Sylar admission. She recalled the one about his father back at the Stanton Hotel, but she knew nothing of Sylar's mother.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened to us, if We stayed with our biological parents?"

He seemed to think about the question.  
"If you stayed with Nathan or Meredith, you'd either be an outlaw brat or a rich, political brat. I would have ended up as a serial killer due to my father's tendencies. So in the grand scheme of things, probably the exact same position."  
Claire pulled herself closer into his chest.  
"I guess so." She murmured into him.  
His steady breathing began to lull her asleep. Claire felt herself begin to drift, her mind hazy. She felt his hand lightly play with her hair. Before she knew it, she was soundly asleep in the serial killer's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: This Chapter is rated M. It has some Sylaire development, with a very intimate scene. The next chapter will give the gist of what happened, but I tried to be as tasteful as possible.  
I am trying to capture the nature of their relationship, I'd love for any comments or pointers. Thank You to everyone keeping up with it.

* * *

Claire awoke the next morning alone in Sylar's bed. She sat up slowly, stretching her arms above her head. She looked around the room, the morning light dimly giving the room lighting. It was empty. She sighed to herself. What the hell was she doing? Her ever-changing feelings about him had begun to irritate her. She knew that Sylar was going to push for more and more of her. She just didn't know if she was prepared. It wasn't that she was a virgin, she had gone to college for a year. She wasn't a little girl anymore. Claire breathed out in frustration, making a noise with her lips.  
She was always protecting herself, so she didn't let anyone too close, so her experience level was probably lower than most peoples. A drunken hook up with West back in college wasn't a memorable first time, but it was her first time. It snowballed into more intimate moments with him, that led to an awkward breakup. West hung around for a bit, but he was attending another school, NYU. Distance was not an issue, since he could fly as fast as her father, but she was reluctant to make a permit relationship with him. He felt the need to end it due to her distant behavior.  
But Sylar was not West.

Sylar was a man compared to West. His experience had about 15 years over Claire's week and half with West. He was persistent, posed, and controlling. Addicting was the first word that popped in Claire's mind when she had been thinking about Sylar. The looks they exchanged always burnt through to her soul. He knew her sometimes better than she knew herself. She held her temples feeling a pressure growing inside her head.

The bedroom door then opened with a creak and Sylar poked his head through. His signature smirk plastered on his face.  
"I'm surprised your'e still here."  
"Me too."  
He was dressed already for the day, his usual dark clothes.  
Claire noticed a pair of green cups in Sylar's hands.  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
Sylar held up one of the Starbucks cups, and quirked his eyebrow.  
"If you guessed a Vanilla Latte, with extra whip cream...than Yes."  
Claire's eyes went wide.  
"Starbucks still exists?!"  
"America, even in times of war, will never let capitalism die."  
He passed her the cup and Claire couldn't help but take a big first sip. She savored the taste. It was perfect, it reminded her of the trips to the mall with her friends in high school.  
Sylar placed a paper bag down on his bedside table and sat at the edge of the bed with a copy of the Boston Globe.  
Claire looked over his shoulder at the newspaper. The front page was plastered with anti-special propaganda, rallies, speeches. She frowned and leaned back into the headboard of the bed. She sipped at her latte.

"How'd you know what I liked?"  
Sylar didn't look up from his newspaper.  
"I stalked you a lot more than you think."

Claire grinned into her drink. He was funny sometimes, in the dark, sarcastic kind of way. Sylar slowly went through the paper, but the two remained quiet. Clearly, both were unsure how to interact with one another after making amends and sleeping soundly in each others arms. Sylar pulled out a blueberry muffin from the bag, he handed half of it to Claire. She had to say the chemically infused muffins were heavenly. The food wasn't bad at the monastery, but just made in portions for a mass amount of people. It was nice to have something that reminded her of her ignorant, simpler times.

"Claire, are you sure you want to do this mission? With the Vice-President?"  
Sylar put the newspaper on the bed, he looked at her with a face she couldn't read.  
"Yes, if it means We gain Samuel's trust, than Yes."  
"You may not get out of that building if they suspect you."  
Claire paused for a moment. The thought of being in a lab, with someone like passed through her mind. She was afraid for a moment, but shook it off.  
"Do you think its worth it for me to go in there?"  
Sylar thought about her question.  
"Yes. I have faith in you. I just know that if I have to go in and find you, if something goes down. I will tear that building apart."  
Claire nodded.  
"If something goes wrong, find me."  
She meant it too.  
The look she gave him was enticing.  
Sylar was on top of her in a heart beat. His eyes predatory. He pulled off the comforter, giving Claire a chill from the morning air. He moved over her, giving her back a sense of warmth. He was kissing her neck before she could protest, gripping her waist. Her body started to react and chills flooded her senses. Claire pulled his lips to hers. He was devouring her now, his self-control failing. Claire could feel his body reacting to her movements. She was pushing against him in response. He slowly pinned Claire's arms above her head while kissing her. Claire's heart panicked, her fears from earlier come back to her.  
He slowly kissed her down neck. Claire felt her body responding, her breathing started to become shallow.  
Sylar slowly pulled up suddenly, still pinning Claire down. His eyes slowly becoming more curious than predator.  
"Claire, are you a-"  
Claire cut him off.  
"No. I'm not."  
Sylar slid off of her, releasing her arms. He slid next to her, leaning his head against his hand. He looked down at her, his free arm resting over her stomach. Claire looked up at him.  
"I'm going to discuss the elephant in the room right now. But Claire do you even like me?"  
Claire leaned up on her elbows, looking at him. She thought for a moment. He studied her face as she thought for a moment.  
"Not really."  
Sylar laughed at her honesty. He nuzzled into her neck rather sensually. She returned the question.  
"Do you even like me?"  
Sylar's face became serious. He played with a piece of her hair.  
"I adore you."  
Claire bit her lip nervously. He kissed her again, but she pulled away.  
Sylar gritted his teeth a bit and sighed out deeply. He slammed his face into the pillow next to her.  
"I'm not trying to be a tease-"  
"A tease? No, Claire. You are beyond the point of a tease. You walk around looking the way that you do. A living, breathing tease."  
Sylar jumped off the bed in a rush. He seemed frustrated beyond belief.  
Claire got off the bed and took his arm to confront him.  
He stared at her and suddenly spoke softly to her.  
"When you look at me, with those green eyes, so full of hope that this wolf is suddenly going to be the huntsman. The Hero. You make me want to be that, but the wolf in me just wants to devour you. Make you mine. To be like me."  
His stillness and calmness made Claire nervous.  
"Sylar. There is something here, a pull. I can't stay away from you. But I'm not as experienced as you may think I am."  
Sylar kissed her deeply, but broke their kiss not too long afterwards. Claire felt slightly dreamy after it. Her head fogging.

"Its too bad about you not being a virgin. I would have liked taking that from you as well."

Claire's dream state was snapped, and she slapped Sylar hard in the face. He had the nerve to say something like that to her.

He held his face, still grinning at his quick wit. She went to push him, but he had her up against the wall, pushing his leg between her legs.

"Claire, Claire, calm down. You know I like playing these games."  
Claire growled at him.  
"I was a foolish to let you near me."

Sylar kissed her again but she tried to bite his tongue. He pressed on, ignoring her struggle against him. She felt herself sinking back into his mouth. He was _addicting_ to Claire. Her body craved him. She swore as she caved into him again, she tried to pull him closer to her.

He pulled away from her, removing his shirt quickly. She punched him swiftly in the face, feeling anger rising in her. No sooner had she punched him, that she was back to making out heavily with him. He pushed her against the wall hard, roughly fondling her chest, while kissing her neck. He whispered her name.  
Claire bit her lip, his hands were exploring her just right.  
She felt her shorts be removed and he lifted her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively.  
She felt her body needed a bit more of him. Claire fumbled with his belt and zipper. The sound of zipper was almost booming against their panting. Claire felt Sylar beneath her being released from the constraints of his pants.  
The two paused at the moment before them, they stared at each other.  
"Claire, are you sure?"  
Sylar's question loomed for a moment, but Claire's desire to feel him within her over took any logical thinking. She simply nodded.

Claire moved herself down on him. She kissed him at the same time. She felt him enter her and her body shivered. Sylar struggled with the first few motions as her body adjusted around him. He groaned softly. Claire gripped his back, slowly scratching him. He slammed them against the wall, intensifying his motions. Claire arched her back, the sensation in her core growing. She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. She grabbed his hair for a moment. Sylar slammed her once again against the wall. She laughed a bit at the motion. The sensation was intense.  
She started to rock back against him. He swore underneath his breath. Claire rocked against him a few more strokes and suddenly felt her body shake. She felt pleasure release all over her body, blinding her for a moment. She breathed out heavily. She slammed her fist against the wall.  
Sylar slammed his hands into the wall for support, stars flashed in her head. He pushed into her once more, grunting, and his body stiled. He could only breath heavily over her. Even if the moment was quick, they both had their needs met.  
Claire released herself from him, causing them both to shiver at the lack of connection.  
She found her shorts and slipped them on.

Sylar slowly zipped up his pants and buckled his belt. Claire leaned against the wall, her legs still shaking. Her breathing slowly coming back to normal.  
Sylar ran a hand through his hair, which was drastically disheveled now.  
Claire started to walk towards the bathroom, but he caught her hand.  
She turned and looked at him, eyes wide at what he might say. Scared of what he might say.  
He caressed her cheek with his hand, his eyes had a glint of hope in them. He kissed her softly. She held onto his arm to steady herself, since she was a bit dizzy. Their embrace was interrupted.

"What did I just walk in on?"  
They both turned startled to find Peter glaring at them from the bedroom door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, Sorry for the delay. I have been applying to Masters' programs so if it takes a bit of time for me to get settled into writing. I have so much more to go too! Thanks to everyone who has favorited it and who has commented. Ya'll are great!

* * *

"I said what the fuck is this?"

Peter slammed the door behind him, strolling into the room with force. His deep scar making him more intimidating than before to Claire. He stayed a few feet from the two, as if he didn't want to be near them. Claire broke away from Sylar, putting some distance between herself and the two men. She hugged herself as if she was cold, feeling a wash of vulnerability. She spoke, finding her voice to be shaking.

"Peter, please just listen to me-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Claire. But We will have words."

Peter silenced her harshly. Claire's anger at Peter had vanished, and all she could feel was her shame that flooded her face. Sylar's face didn't change much. It merely showed a serious amusement and curiosity to the situation. His eyebrow raised when Peter directed his anger at him.

"Sylar. Answer me."

Peter's lip curled as Sylar giggled at his frustration.

"Well Peter, sometimes men and women feel a burning. A deep, nasty burning that only-"

Peter punched Sylar hard in the face, sending him to the ground. He towered over him.

"Peter! Stop!"

Claire pushed herself to stand in between Peter and Sylar. Sylar very lazily taking his time to get up. She didn't know why she was trying to prevent a fight. Her feelings for either one was up in the air the majority of the time.

"Peter, please listen to me. This is my fault. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Please, just listen."

"Save it Claire. He knows what he did. What you two just did. I'm just disgusted that you let him do that to you."

Claire stood up straighter, feeling her heart break for a moment. Tears welling up. It wasn't that Peter was important to her anymore or that his opinion was, considering what he did to her family, but it was the fact he was shoving the actual act in her face. A harsh truth that she thought she could deal with later. Her blood seemed to run cold. Why did she sleep with Sylar?

Sylar had finally gotten to his feet. Claire stared viciously back at Peter, who seemed to be only becoming more confused and angry by the moment.  
Claire stepped away from the two, willing to let them hash it out. She wiped her eye as smoothly as she could, trying to not be noticed. Sylar watched her move away and it looked like he was starting to be bother by Peter's presence. He opened his hand very effortlessly, sending Peter slamming into the opposing wall. He crumbled to the ground, growling. Sylar started to talk in his dark tone that use to give Claire nightmares.

"What_ did_ you walk in on Pete? You walked in on the one thing you'll never have. That's what you are really thinking, right? The damsel you saved all those years ago. You've wanted what I just got, since Homecoming, even though you found out she was your niece-"

"No, your'e just a liar and-"

Peter's mouth clamped shut at the motion of Sylar using his own fingers to shut them.

"See, that tingle in the back of my head tells me your'e lying. You use to be so innocent, hopeful. Just like her. And she still is. You must hate her for that."

Sylar crotched down and slammed Peter's head against the floor. Peter looked like he was fighting an invisible hold on himself. Yet, Cool and collected, Sylar continued to speak to him.

"Claire was your last hope. Your damsel in distress, but when you proved to be less than a hero. You blamed her, rather than yourself. You hate her, not for what she has done. But what you have failed to do."

Sylar released Peter and stood up. He gave him a quick kick in the stomach and turned away. Peter was breathing heavy from his struggling, but stayed still on the floor, gasping.

Claire, who had been watching from the corner, watched Sylar cross the room. Sylar began to whistle as he picked up a towel from his dresser. He approached her as if they were alone in the room.

"I'm going to take a shower, if you were interested?"

Claire gave him a dark look.

Sylar smirked at her and shrugged.

"Well, I guess the magic is gone. It was nice seeing you, Pete. Don't forget that we have that meeting at 4:30, with Samuel."

Sylar spoke over his shoulder at Peter, but kept his eyes on Claire. She winced when he caressed her shoulder briefly.  
He seemed a little deflated by the motion, but went back to whistling as he closed the bathroom door. This left Claire alone with Peter.

He stood up.  
Claire nervously moved closer to him.

"Pete, I want-"

Peter raised his hand to silence her. His eyes serious, but his anger no longer visible.

"Claire, We are separate people now. Not even family. What we have done has separated us."  
Claire tilted her head confused for a moment, but her eyes nearly bugged out as she snapped at him.

"Things WE? The things WE have done?"

She pushed him with all her might. She never felt so insulted in one moment in her entire life.

"We are so doing this right now, Peter! You killed my father, allowed my family to die, and now work with the people who want to destroy the human race. My only "offense" is that I slept with a serial killer. You don't want to know why I did it? Why would perfect Claire make such a terrible choice? Maybe because she is going a little insane after her body went through the stages of death, non-stop for two weeks straight? Or Maybe because she was lonely...CHRIST maybe Stockholm Syndrome?! I get to live forever, Peter. Guess who else gets to live forever? So screw you for comparing us, You are the one that separated us, _Hero._"

Peter grabbed Claire by the throat slamming her against the wall. He yelled as he did it, frustrated by the truth she spurted at him. He released her after a moment, realizing that he had put his hands on her. He looked sad and ashamed for a moment.

Claire stared at him, shocked a bit at his actions.

He looked up at her to apologize.

"Get out, Peter."

His face was hurt, but he left without a word or a slamming of a door.

Claire bit her lip, feeling tears welling. She cut through the hallway, not through the bathroom, to get to her room. She didn't need snarky Sylar.

As she closed her door, she felt herself slide down the wall of her room. Tears flowing from her. A box of tissues laid on the vanity, arms reach away from where she sat. She felt herself needing a tissue. As she reached up to grab the box, feeling a deep need to dry her face, the box suddenly shot into her hand.  
Claire paused, looked at the bathroom door, still hearing Sylar in the shower.

She placed the tissue box a bit away from her, just out of arms reach and reached for it again.

Nothing happened.

Claire started to concentrate again, as she had before. Using the need to have the tissues with her.

The box flew into her hands.

Claire sat shocked for a moment. Her heart racing.

She held the box of tissues close to her.  
Her mind was spinning.  
What was happening?

She noticed a hair brush across the room on her bedside table. She very slowly and reluctantly lifted her hand to the brush. She thought strongly to herself that she needed the brush.

It flew across the room and into her hands.

Claire held it tightly, feeling her breath tight.

The tears now had stopped running down Claire's face, and she smiled to herself as small spurts of electricity somehow sparked from her fingers, causing the tissues to go up in flames.

Claire finally felt a true smile leave her lips as the box burned her.


End file.
